Head over heels for Ginny
by raemie
Summary: Harry and Ginny struggle to remain together as dark forces start to interupt their relationship. Meanwhile Snape and Draco battle to escape Voldemorts wrath. These four characters must learn how to work together as a team or face the penalty of death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or Places , except for the one's I created myself.

Title A Year to Remember.

Chapter 1 Lupins Request.

" Harry Potter get down here right now."

Harry groaned ," All right what did I do now". He was certain , he had told Hedwig to fly higher this time and to stay outside. Last week it had been raining heavily. Hedwig's wings were sore and weighed a lot from the rain , so she spotted that the living room window was open and she flew in , problem was Uncle Vernon was sitting on the chair and Hedwig dropped a pile of water and mud on him. Harry's hand was sore all the next week , he spent days scraping dried dirt of Aunt Petunia's precious ornate carpet. He trudged wearily down the stairs and into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was standing cross armed at the table.

" You have no right at all " he yelled.

" Excuse me said Harry , what are you talking about".

" Let me handle this Vernon said Aunt Petunia and she picked up a letter of the table. Do you see this she asked. By any chance do you know where it is from.

Harry glanced at the envelope , there was a magical seal on it. Clearly one of his friends or another wizard or witches had sent it the muggle way of posting letters , but used a magical spell to keep it safe . " The Wizarding world" he replied.

Uncle Vernon gasped and reached out to strike Harry. " Dont you use that ... that ...

" Word finished Harry , you asked me where it was from".

" Open it" , she spat at Harry.

" Why cant you do it asked Harry. It's has your names on it".

" Dont play games cried Petunia. I am no fool. I know what type of spell this is , only a person with magical blood will be able to open the letter. My sister used to use it all the time. Now do as I say open it".

Vernon stared in shock ," how do you know all this". Petunia snorted ," Have you forgotten who my sister was".

Harry opened the letter easily. He pulled the paper out.

" How dare you give our address to those people you are with" , cried Petunia. " Now read the letter".

Harry began to read.

Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley

My name is Remus Lupin. Harry may have metioned my name to you , once or twice. I used to be close to James and Lily Potter , before they died. You may not be aware of the fact that Sirius , Harry's godfather died a while ago. I having talked with Professor Dumbledore have agreed that Harry should be with his own kind for the remainder of the Summer. I will be arriving on Tuesday at six o clock to pick him up. He will be staying with his friend Ron at his house for a while until we decide further. ( Harry , I know this seems abrupt , and a bit to early to be visiting Ron , but we have our reasons. I will explain everything to you later.)

P.S Hermione will be arriving soon as well.

Regards

Remus. J. Lupin..

Harry smiled and folded the letter. " I better go pack".

" You will stay right where you are ordered Uncle Vernon. Who is this Lupin again."

Harry sighed " I'm touched Uncle Vernon he teased. To think you actually care about me being taken away by a person you know nothing about".

Uncle Vernon snarled. " I want to make sure you know this man , Potter , because I am not risking getting sued , because I let you leave with some weirdo understand."

Harry pretended to wipe a tear from his eye " and to think I thought you actually cared".

CHAPTER 2 WILL BE ADDED SOON


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry stared for hours out his bedroom window on Tuesday. He hoped Professor Lupin would be early. He smiled even though he longer taught him. Harry still called him Professor. He grinned when he saw a tall man walking up the driveway. He ran downstairs flung open the door and went to hug him. Harry pulled back embarrased. But Lupin just smiled.

" Dont worry Harry. I doubt saw that".

Uncle Vernon appeared and surveyed Lupin. Lupin was dressed in a muggle suit with a neat tie and his hair was neatly combed back. In fact Uncle Vernon looked severely stressed trying to look for some mistake , but discovered there was none.

" So" he barked. " Are you one of those funny lot or one of us normal folk"?

Lupin showed an expression of mingled confusion and disgust. " Ah Harry this must be your uncle. How do you do Sir? My name is Remus , Remus Lupin. I was Harry's Defence against the dark arts teacher. Do you know what that is?. Harry does he know what that is " whispered Lupin.

Uncle Vernon bent closer. " I will have no muttering in my house. Last time one you weird lot were here , my son grew a tongue the length of the bloody Nile".

" Thats not true " muttered Harry. Professor his tongue was long but it wasn't that bad".

Lupin laughed and stopped suddenly when he saw Uncle Vernons face. " I'm sorry Mr Dursely. It's just that two friends of mine , who have since died would have found that story very funny". Harry stamped on Lupins foot.

" Professor my Uncle will not find that funny I assure you".

" Get out of my house you lunatic" shrieked Uncle Vernon. " I will not have you making a joke of my family. You get out too Potter and I dont want to see you back till the summer got it".

" Yes Uncle Vernon " said Harry.

Lupin pulled out his wand as he grabbed Harry and got ready to Disapparate. Uncle Vernon shrieked and grabbed Harry as a shield. " You wave that thing once " he spat " and I'll send Potter to the local authorities for blowing up my sister , abusing my son and using filthy non human words. I warn you."

Lupin laughed and lowered the wand. " Mr Dursley first of all. All I am doing is performing a spell that will make Harry and I vanish and second of all , you and I both know well that your authorities will not believe a word you tell them".

" You swear you will leave " cried Uncle Vernon and not return till summer".

" Of course Mr Dursley you have nothing to fear. Believe it or not. We Wizards are your friends. We mean you no harm".

A normal person would have been honoured to be called a friend by Professor Lupin. But Harry knew that right now Uncle Vernon was spitting upon the image of Professor Lupin in his mind and enjoying it very much.

" Well " said Lupin. " Thank you very much for time Mr Dursley. It has been a ...well an experiance meeting you. Goodbye".

Harry grabbed hold of Professor Lupin and they left Privet drive behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! First of all I must seriously apologise for not updating in ages. I really neglected this story and so I'm truly sorry to anyone who was enjoying it for not keeping it up. So I am going to pay full attention to writing a lot more chapters and I hope anyone who sees it will enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it!_

_Raemie!_

Chapter 3

Harry sighed with relief once they reached the burrow. The silence between them was uncomfortable and for some reason they couldn't find anything to say. Lupin looked at him and smiled.

" Well here we are Harry. You must be glad to be back here once again."

Harry nodded and gave a grin. " Did you like my Aunt and Uncle?"

Lupin pondered on the thought , bit his lip and smiled. " Well lets just say they are certainly the most interesting people I have ever met in all my life and I have met some very unusual werewolves on that matter."

Harry laughed and they knocked on the door. Mrs Weasley appeared beaming. She grabbed Harry and hugged him so tight to the extent that his face was red and he found it hard to breathe. She gave a warm smile and ushered him to the table.

" You look exhausted!" she exclaimed. " Come and sit here by the fire. I'll fix you something to eat." Harry knew he wasn't hungry but it would be an insult if he refused. He smiled suddenly as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He glanced over and saw Ron , Hermione and Ginny coming towards him.

" Harry" cried Hermione and she flung her arms around him. " I'm so glad you're here." Ron gave a grin and playfully shoved him. " You're a bit early. We weren't expecting you until later in the summer."

Harry nodded. " I wasn't either. But Lupin sent me a letter , next thing I knew I was leaving Privet Drive. It was great actually."

Ginny smiled over at him she remained silent but she was blushing. Harry noticed this too and he gave a weak smile back.

" Jesus" he thought to himself. " Why do I feel so foolish?"

He bit his lip and thought of something to say. " Did you have a nice summer?"

She nodded. " You?"

Harry smiled. " Yeah. Not too bad. Do you want to go for a walk?" He kicked himself when he said it. It just sort of slipped out and now she would laugh at him and he would look even more stupid.

" Yeah I'd love to."

Harry jerked his head. " Really?"

" Of course. I mean you did offer didn't you? Unless I was wrong and I just made a fool of myself."

" No" cried Harry. " Yeah. I did offer. Come on let's go then."

Ginny smiled and he followed her outside. They walked out of the burrow gates and down into a valley towards the river. They walked towards it and attempted to cross it.

" Do you want to hold my hand?" asked Ginny.

" WHAT!" cried Harry. " Yeah...well if you're comfortable with it. I dont want to pressure you..."

Ginny looked puzzled and then suddenly laughed. " No I meant... Do you want to hold my hand so I can get across the river. The currents are fairly strong but we can use the stepping stones." She smiled again. " What did you mean?"

Harry felt his face grow hot. " Ah...nothing...sorry I was a bit confused."

He jumped across the stones and landed on the other side of the bank.

" Not bad" she remarked. " For a boy."

He laughed. " Oh really and you think you can do better?"

She nodded. " Of course I can. Watch this." She stepped back , ran at high speed , jumped and landed safetly on the other side.

He grinned. " Ooooh impressive."

Ginny looked at him and she swished her red hair back. " I know."

Harry fell into step beside her and they trailed up along the valley both silent for a few minutes.

" You can do so many things Ginny" he said to her.

She smiled back him. " I dont understand you."

" Well I just mean you can play quidditch , you can go hiking , perform great magic , you can tolerate your brothers and be beautiful and charming at the same time. How?"

Ginny laughed nervously. " I dont know about the last two but you did get the rest right."

He shook his head. " Give yourself some credit. You deserve it all."

Ginny sighed. " That's really sweet of you to say Harry."

Harry bit his lip nervously. " Are you seeing anyone Ginny?"

She turned to him with slight suprise. " Ah...no...I'm not."

Harry nodded. " I'm not either."

Ginny gave a little smile. " Now I'm surpised. What about the lovely Cho Chang?"

Harry grinned. " Dont you mean Emotional timebomb Cho Chang?"

" Oh it was that bad then?"

Harry nodded. " We had nothing in common and I didn't like her character. It was frightening the way she could just get so angry and upset. I dont think I would have been able to cope with her."

Ginny grinned. " She was beautiful though."

Harry looked at her his face sad. " Does that matter?"

Ginny shrugged. " That's normally what people go for isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. " I dont know. It's what you feel though. If your feelings are strong normally that is the most important thing."

Ginny smiled. " And what are they?"

Harry looked at her. " I dont know. I'm not sure."

Ginny sighed and lowered her head. " Oh."

Harry shook his head and he touched her arm. " Now I'm lying to you. I do know what my feelings are but I'm not sure if they are right or wrong."

Ginny nodded. " Will you ever know?"

Harry looked at her and she smiled. He linked her arm and they walked back towards the valley. Ginny smiled as he leant in to kiss her and she caught a glimpse of his green eyes. He looked at her and nodded.

" I think I know now."

_So that was chapter 3. I will do my best to have chapter 4 updated as soon as possible and again I'm so sorry for not having updated in quite a long time. So untill Chapter 4,_

_Thanks _

_Raemie!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So at last here is Chapter 4. I finally got around to writing it last night_

Harry returned inside with a smug look upon his face. That had gone pretty well he told himself. So different from the way Cho used to behave. The girl had no character , she wasn't very interesting and not very kind. He had made a wise choice in choosing Ginny. He felt very strongly about her and could not bear to leave her side. He hoped she felt the same way.

"Ginny you look slightly dazed" commented Hermione as she carefully unpacked her things. "Anything the matter?"

Ginny sighed and bit her lip nervously. "Harry and I..."

Hermione gave a squeel of delight and hugged Ginny. "Oh thank God!" she cried. "I knew it would happen eventually. Now wasn't I right?" She plonked herself down onto the bed and beamed at Ginny. "Now you must tell me every little detail and dont leave out the good bits. We are girls after all. We can discuss these things."

Ginny gave a small smile. "I dont think it is one of those things everyone can discuss."

The smile dissappeared off Hermiones face as quickly as it had come. Her expression was a mixture of dread and concern. "You better sit down Ginny and start from the begining."

"Harry and I did talk..."

Hermione nodded. "Yes? And..." she encouraged.

"We kissed" continued Ginny. "And talked again. And kissed and..."

"Talked again" said Hermione. "I get the idea. But what's the problem?"

"I like him" sobbed Ginny and she looked away. "I like him so much. I dont know what to do."

"Harry you mean. Well of course you do and thats a good thing. Why are you crying?"

"No Hermione" cried Ginny. "Not Harry! I mean I like Harry too , but there is someone else."

Hermione stood up her face was placid. "Who?"

Ginny clutched the hem of her robes. "It doesn't matter." She walked over to the window. "What matters is Harry is everything to me but I cant just leave this guy either. I feel trapped. I'm in love with two people and I cant decide." She turned to Hermione , her face was stained with her tears. "What can I do?"

"You should speak to Harry."

"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?" screamed Ginny. "That is a great chat up line. Hello Harry dear. I'm sorry I'm late , I was just out with my other boyfriend. I wont be too long. Bye honey."

Hermione glared. "He deserves to know the truth. It will hurt a hell of a lot more when he discovers you are cheating on him."

Ginny muttered and scowled. "I'm not cheating on him. I mean , its not cheating when you feel guilty about it."

Hermione shook her head. "Dont be stupid Ginny. That doesn't make sense and you know it."

"Harry can never find out" cried Ginny. "And I am trusting you with this secret Hermione."

Hermione concidered this. "Harry is my friend Ginny."

"And am I not?"

"You are , but you happen to deceiving my friend. If he learnt that I knew about this , well I wont be a part of this. It's not fair."

Ginny moaned and began to cry. Hermione muttered and walked across the room.

"Crocodile tears wont solve this problem Ginerva."

"You are harsh" cried Ginny. "Did Hogwarts turn your heart cold or something?"

Hermione froze and clenched her fists. "Normally friends in need of help dont insult those who help them."

"I'm still waiting" screamed Ginny. "Waiting for that friend to come help me."

Hermione cursed and flung open the door. "Well you can solve this problem by yourself Ginny because I wont be here to see your life go up in flames."

"Oh yeah" screamed Ginny. "Well do me a favour and get out of my life. I dont need you!"

Ginny stood up and flung her wand across the room. She lay down on her bed and cried furiously.

Outside there was a small bang and she looked curiously at the window. She gave a faint smile as the young man whom she also loved climbed in. Walking over she allowed him to hold her firmly in his arms and she smiled happily as he cradled her softly.

"Have you told him yet?" She shook her head and sighed.

"Give me time Sweetheart" she said gently. "It's not easy." Ginny gave a nervous smile. Of course it wasn't easy she loved Harry just as much as she loved him.

The young man smiled. "I cant wait to see his face when he knows. It's about time he was a the loser for a change."

Ginny sighed. "Please Draco" she cooed. "Be nice."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5!_

Hermione muttered to herself as she stormed down the stairs. Ginny was being a fool! How could she do this to Harry? Harry adored her and he did not deserve to be treated this way. Further more , Ginny was acting strange. Hermione had always seen her as a kind , sweet , girl who went out of her way to help others. True she was slightly stubborn and very tempermental but underneath that, was a girl who could do no wrong.

"Have you seen Ginny?"

Hermione turned around. "She's in her room Harry."

Harry looked worried. "Oh...well I was just wondering...she...ah...sort of ran away...is she okay?"

Hermione gave a nervous titter. "Okay?...yeah she's fine."

Harry smiled and he sat down. "She's wonderful Hermione. She makes me very happy. I can't imagine a time when I have been happier."

Hermione smiled weakily. "You are certainly in love Harry Potter. That is for sure."

The door flung open and Ron entered looking bemused.

"Love is in the air" he sang brightly and he punched Harry playfully on the shoulder. Harry nodded and he looked across at Hermione. Giving Ron an eye he poked him. Ron looked confused but then shook his head. Harry sighed. Was his best friend ever going to admit to Hermione that he liked her? Harry grinned. They fought so much but deep down Harry knew Ron could not bare to live without Hermione. They were so different. He being slightly clumsy but very humerous and she being bossy and very careful and yet they needed each other. Even though both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

"So back to school soon" said Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Tomorrow in fact. Come on we better pack. I wont be late for the first day and knowing you two , we'll probably cause some problem before we get there."

Harry watched Hermione leave and he turned towards Ron. "When are you going to tell her you like her?"

Ron blushed. "I never said any such thing."

Harry grinned. "You dont have to."

Ron sighed. "Yeah , well what's the point? She doesn't like me back."

Harry laughed. "Are you for real? She loves you. Girls just have a funny way of showing it. Somedays they are really friendly and the next minute they are furious and practially biting your head off. I blame the hormones."

"You remember the Yule Ball Harry. I doubt Hermione has forgotten."

Harry sighed. "Yeah , well the fact that you were actually looking for a partner and didn't notice Hermione didn't help the situation Ron. Hermione was free until Krum asked her."

Ron scowled. "I did notice Hermione. She looked beautiful. I was scared Harry. It's not easy asking girls these kind of things. I never know what they are going to say. I dont want to be refused either."

Harry agreed. "Yeah , but seriously Ron. I think you got her hopes up."

"You must be joking Harry. She got Krum for gods sake. She got the prize in the end."

"Just tread carefully Ron. Dont mess around with people's feelings. It's not nice. Oh and as for not knowing what they are going to say. Sometimes if you say the right thing or just be honest with them. They often say yes. Its much easier than lying and not having a clue how you are going to get yourself out of it."

"Ginny deserves you mate" laughed Ron. "You can give her all this advice."

Harry laughed. "Yeah...well I'm really happy Ron. Ginny is great. She's different from other girls. She's exciting and nice. We're going to have loads of fun I know it.

_And that was Chapter 5! _

_I hope anyone who read this liked it._

_Oh and just in case you are wondering why I didn't feature Ginny in this particular chapter. I've decided to have each chapter dedicated tp one story line such as the Ron/Hermione ship , and Harry/Ginny and other ideas that may pop into head , just so I can have a varied story and try something new._

_So until the next chapter,_

_Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_­_

Ginny paced the room over and over. Her head was filled with so much worry she did not hear Harry knock on the door. He entered slowly. Jerking her head she gave a gasp and then a sigh of relief.

"Harry. It's you!"

He nodded uncomfortably. "Er...is everything...ah...okay!"

"Yeah...It is...Why is there a reason that it shouldn't be? Did someone say something?"

Harry shook his head. "No Gin...but you've been acting weird. Surely you can see that! You've been strangely quiet and reserved these last few days. What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at him. "Nothing Harry. Everything is fine. Everything is always fine."

"I dont recognise you Ginny. I can't see the girl I've known for so long. It's like you have become someone else but I know who you are and this is not who you are."

Ginny bit her lip and walked towards the window.

"Talk to me Ginny. Please tell me what's bothering you. I can't read minds. I can see that you are hurting in some way but if you dont be open with me and tell me , how can I help?"

She remained silent.

"Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you for once accept that you need help , that you need me? This is pathetic Ginny."

She spun around. Harry flinched he could see the hurt shinning out from her eyes and he knew he had over-stepped the line.

"I...Gin...I didn't mean..."

"It's over Harry!"

Harry paused. "What's over? You dont mean..."

"I can't do this anymore. Something has changed. I've met someone..."

Harry felt his heart drop as if the ground had collapsed under him.

"But I don't understand. Everything seemed so good. You seemed interested in me. I thought I made you happy."

Ginny faced him. "I'm sorry."

"Ginny please! Please look back before you do this. Look back at everything we had. Are you going to throw it all away? Please look back before you walk away from me!"

Ginny began to weep. "I'm sorry Harry!"

Harry turned away from her.

"Harry please listen to me!"

"Leave me Ginny. I...I have to ...see you around. I'm not...staying.."

He opened the door and turned to leave. "Just for the record. Who is it?"

Ginny entwined her fingers. "It's nothing personal Harry."

"WHO IS IT GINNY!"

"Draco!"

Harry laughed bitterly. "Now I am truly the fool"

"Harry dont go."

Harry turned around. "You used me Ginny. You made me believe everything you said to me. You pretended to like me and then you went and did this. I'm not a doormat. Believe it or not! But just because I've suffered a lot in the past few years. Well it doesn't mean my heart has lost all ability to be broken. OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

Ginny cried as he slammed the door shut. Did she make the right decision? Now she wasn't so sure.

_And that was Chapter 6!_

_Hopefully I'll have Chapter 7 posted soon enough!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Harry grabbed his trunk and shoved everything into it. Slamming the top shut he trudged across the room and grabbed his wand.

"Time to go Hedwig" he snarled. "We've out-stayed our welcome dont you think?"

The door opened suddenly and Harry was thrown onto the ground. Hermione stood there looking angry.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm leaving! I suppose you heard?"

Hermione blushed uncomfortably. "Ginny's downstairs crying. Mrs Weasley is consoling her at the moment."

Harry gritted his teeth angrily. "Consoling her! She's the one who ended it all. I'm the one who needs the bloody consoling. It's my life that has been turned upside down."

"You really liked her didn't you Harry?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Does it matter now?"

"There will be other girls Harry. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah but this is Ginny we are talking about Hermione. There's no-one quite like her. That's what attracted me to her in the first place. She was different from other girls I've known and now I've lost her."

Hermione sighed. "Harry it's her loss. I mean you are a really lovely guy and if she can't see that , well then maybe she isn't worth it. If you love someone you should be prepared to wait for them and accept their faults."

"But I love Ginny!"

Hermione sighed and hugged him. "Come the future she will look back and regret this Harry. I assure you of that."

Harry nodded and stood. "I better get going."

"You cant leave. What will you tell Mrs Weasley?"

"Nothing" replied Harry. "I'm sure Ginny has filled her in already."

"Harry Mrs Weasley has cared for you all summer. You can't turn around and do this to her. It's plain rude. Come on Harry. We're returning to school in two days. Cant you not stick it out just for two days?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy that's the other guy. Can you believe it? I can't. I'm still waiting for Ginny to say Hah hah I was only joking. April Fools!"

"But Harry it's September."

Harry sighed. "Yeah I know. I was hoping that would be a bad dream also."

Hermione sat on the bed. Ginny had not mentioned who it was. "Malfoy! Has she lost her mind. Gone insane perhaps?"

"Dont know" replied Harry glumly. "Hormones I guess. I don't get you females. Always doing wacky things and then getting upset for no reason."

Hermione glared at him. "Excuse me!"

Harry flinched. "Nothing...Sorry...sorry...a joke you know!"

Hermione gave a quick nod. "This is a shock!"

"Yeah" moaned Harry. "And come Monday when we return to school. Everyone is going to know about her dumping me for Draco Malfoy. As if I didn't have enough problems already , you know with Voldemort trying to kill me and all that!"

Hermione pondered on the thought. "No I doubt that Harry. I mean Draco isn't going to want to go boasting about him and Ginny. After all imagine how it would affect his image. A Slytherin with a Gryffindor it would kill his reputation and just look at who it is. I mean he hates Ron. I'm shocked he would even look twice at Ginny. He never has before."

"Yeah but that's what he said isn't it Hermione? I mean you can hate someone but that doesn't lessen the fact that Ginny is very good-looking. Any guy would kill to go out with her. But yeah I get your drift I dont see Draco shouting it about the place , however that wont stop him sticking it in my face will it? STUPID PRAT! I'LL BREAK HIS FACE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!"

"And get expelled!" exclaimed Hermione. "No I dont think so! No Harry you will act properly and discreetly. There are other ways of making a point and you should avoid violence at all costs. You can't afford to get in trouble. Hurt Malfoy and Snape will be on your back mark my words!"

Harry stood up and paced the room. "Snape is the least of my worries now!"

Hermione turned as Ron came in. His face was ashen. He fiddled with his fingers and looked at Harry.

"She's nuts Harry" he finally said. "I can't think of any other term of how to describe her."

"That doesn't help the situation Ronald."

"And what does?" cried Ron. "Harry has just been dumped for that slime-ball Malfoy. I mean if Ginny had any sense at all she would see that..."

"Harry has to keep a clear head about this Ron. He can't just go barging about the place. It isn't right."

"And you think what Ginny did to Harry was right do you? He should find Malfoy and give him exactly what he deserves. A good kick right up the..."

"Yeah that's what I said" cried Harry. "I want to beat the living day light of him. But Hermione wont..."

"ATTACKING MALFOY WONT HELP!" screamed Hermione. "Why cant you sort this out by some other means. Does everything have to be resolved using violence?"

"YES!" cried Ron and Harry together.

"Very well" snapped Hermione. "Do what you must. But I am warning you. If you lay one finger on Malfoy Ron I wont help you with your Potions Homework this year and I mean it."

"But... you have to... We're moving onto serious theory this year. I can't do it all myself."

"Well you better get used to it Ronald because I am determined in this."

Ron glanced at Harry. His face concerned.

"And as for you Harry. There is no way I will help you with your essays either if you touch Malfoy or his friends."

Harry muttered and Ron began to mumble.

"I think she means it Harry."

Hermione folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh mark my words boys. I mean every word."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Malfoy stood impatiently in Diagon Alley. He shivered as a gust of wind rippled his robes.

"Oh for God's sake!" he muttered. " Hurry up Ginny."

He sighed with relief once he saw her running towards him.

"You told him?"

She nodded and started crying.

"Oh stop your whimpering. He was bound to find out anyways. So tell me what was his reaction like? Was he crying terribly or was he really angry."

Ginny stopped and glared at him. "It's not funny Draco. I really hurt him."

Malfoy snorted. "Good. It's about time Potter got a taste of his own medicine. Oh dont look so upset Ginny. Think about it. Now that it is in the open. We can do what we like?"

Ginny pulled away from him and stared down the Alley. "I dont know Draco. All of a sudden this seems really wrong. What am I doing?"

Malfoy snarled. "You are not walking out on me now Weasley. We had a deal."

Ginny turned suddenly. "Yes but you still haven't kept that promise. How can I be sure?"

"I said I would Ginny and in turn you agreed to do me a few favours. Remember?"

"You are dispicable Draco Malfoy!"

" Why thank you! Now when you have fully recovered from your little emotional breakdown , do call on me. Okay?"

Ginny sighed and nodded. " If anything happens to Harry. I'll hold you responsible. It will break the deal. You must find someone and tell them Harry is not to be touched. You promised me Draco. I'm holding you to your word."

" And I'll keep it" sneered Malfoy. "I promise."

Ginny turned around and walked away. Malfoy laughed as he watched her leave.

"Stupid little blood traitor. Sure he wouldn't lay a hand on Potter...not yet. Once he was through with the little blood traitor. Potter was all for the taking and afterall it was only a matter of time. The Dark Lord's power was rising steadily and with every step new chances and oppertunities were being created. The time of the Mudbloods was over. It was only a matter of time before all wizards would join Voldemorts side or perish fighting against it.

_And that was chapter 8. I know it was a quite short but the next one will be longer._

_Raemie!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update in ages. Has anyone else had trouble updating recently. The system kept refusing to accept my documents. Anyways here's my new chapter!!!_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Harry angrilly watched as Ginny came back to the burrow and ignored him as she walked past.

"Well it's nice to see you too!" he snapped at her.

Hermione watched with her arms folded. "Honestly I dont know how you boys ever manage to stay in an actual relationship with that carry on."

Harry glared at her. " Oh and I suppose you know better?!"

Hermione laughed. " Well of course I do. I'm female!"

"Oh yeah!" said Harry. " Well go on then prove it! Prove you can control any situation or whatever you were talking about."

Hermione looked startled. " What! Now?"

" Yeah!" said Harry. " No time like the present. I always say."

" Very well" replied Hermione. " If I must prove you wrong. So be it."

She waited for a minute before Ron came sulking out of the kitchen with a bucket. "Have to help Mum with the Doxies" he muttered.

" Oh Ron" said Hermione in an unnatural sweet voice.

" Yeah!" said Ron.

" Go fetch me some ice-cream would you? It's so hot."

"What?" said Ron.

"Ice-cream" said Hermione in a strained voice. "The cold white stuff. Comes in a tub. Made from..."

" I know what it is...but why?" said Ron slightly confused.

" Oh forget it then!" said Hermione sadly. " Never mind" and she fluttered her eyelids. "I'll do without it I suppose."

Ron gave a fleeting look which Harry took to understand ; is Hermione going mad? sort of glance.

" Just Ice-cream" sighed Hermione. "One little thing I asked for and it cant be done."

" Oh it's okay" cried Ron to Harry's shock. " I'll get it...dont worry...I'll be a second." He dropped the heavy metal bucket and it landed on his foot. " Ouch...f.damn it...sorry...I mean sugar...sorry...one second Hermione."

" Take your time!" smiled Hermione. " Oh with cherries Ron...and chopped Almonds...not to small mind you."

" OKAY!" came a cry from the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and turned around to Harry who was gaping. "Oh now I feel sick!" she exclaimed. "I hope Ron didn't get the wrong idea."

" HOW DID YOU...I...HE WENT...NO MOANING..." spluttered Harry.

" It's all about words Harry and the way you use them. You'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar you know? And in this case...it's ice-cream."

Harry shook his head. " You are evil Hermione Granger."

Hermione laughed. " Evil no...hungry yes...and I hope Ron hurries up with that ice-cream."

Ron came running out with a bowl nearly falling over in the process. Hermione smiled. "Thank you Ronald. Well Harry!" she said pleasantly. " I do hope you make a habit of confiding in me...I think I could get used to this treatment and ice-cream very well...dont you think?"

* * *

Harry sighed and later on he walked upstairs to the attic where Hedwig was supposidly hiding. Rubbing her snow white feathers he leant back against the wall. "I'm lonely!" he eventually said. "I miss Sirius!"

"We all do Harry" said soft voice.

Yelling Harry jumped backwards as Lupin came into view.

"Professor I...didn't see you. What are you doing up here alone?"

Lupin sat down and pulled across a small box for Harry. Pulling out his wand he muttered "Engorgio" and Harry sat.

"The same as you I guess" he said. " Looking for some solitude..." he smiled weakly. "Some peace."

Harry didn't answer.

"Actually" said Lupin. "Originally I came up here to sort out a boggart for Molly and well I lost track of time. I was..." Lupins voice sounded strange. He sounded like a man who was heavilly aggrieved , someone who felt imense sorrow.

"Yes Sir?"

" I was sitting here and I began to have strange and unusual thoughts Harry."

" I dont understand you Sir? What could be so strange?"

Lupin sighed. " I began to think about the past. Something I haven't done for so many years. I began to remember the memories...the good and the bad..." he smiled at Harry. " For one never travels without the other Harry. You can never forget the bad memories..and you can never forget the good...it is dangerous to think...because it makes me wonder...was there anything I could have done? It forces me to belittle myself and it makes me feel so alone."

" And what did you think about Sir?" asked Harry a little warily for he felt he already knew the answer.

"Myself!" replied Lupin sorrowfully. " And I have come to realise something terrible. Something that only hit me now...almost two years after it occured."

"What is it?" asked Harry slightly fearful.

" My best friends!" said Lupin. "My best friends are dead! The two people who remember...all the memories Harry...the memories they come flooding back to me all the time. But now since Sirius is gone...there is no-one left who remembers the Hogwarts or the world I grew up in."

"What about Mr and Mrs Weasley?" asked Harry. "Or Shacklebolt? Surely they remember?"

"Aye the do...but not the way James and Sirius did...the three of us...we had our own memories , our own adventures. Now they are dead and there is no-one left , there is no-one to whom I can talk to about it. When I am dead , the secrets will die with me and soon the memories will die along with me."

Lupin stood up and walked towards the window.

"We never talked of death Harry when we were young. Our hearts were filled with joy and happiness" he gave a slight grin. "Perhaps madness and mischief too! But most of it was harmless. But our lives held promise. I do understand you Harry. I can imagine how confused you must feel. As a teenager I too faced the unknown. Its not comforting...there is no comfort. But it was not our choice to live in a soceity corrupted by such evil. James always talked about the future and Lily of course...he never shut up about her...and even though they did fight a lot ...she was stubborn and he strong...they always loved each other...they had plans to raise a family in the wizarding world.

Harry felt a pang of pain in his chest. If his parents had lived , would he have had a brother or sister?

"Sirius always wanted a family" said Lupin. " And trust me in his youth he was good looking enough to get any girl he wanted and there was no shortage believe me. He told me he wanted a family when you were born Harry. He fell in love with you the moment he saw you Harry. I always felt that if the false murder accusations had not been made against him , he would have begged Dumbledore to adopt you as a son. The chance of a family was destroyed after the murders occured as you can well imagine."

Harry sighed. "He would have been a great Father."

Lupin nodded serenely. " As for me...well look at me Harry. A werewolf!...I mean come on...even the thought of a family is laughable...I'm a danger to myself never mind children."

"Tonk adores you" said Harry. "And you have a potion now."

Lupin nodded. " And I adore her...but you know how it is...often I feel I must keep her an arms length away...If I hurt her Harry. I'd never forgive myself."

Harry nodded. "I said the same word to Ginny...but you know Sir...there is no persuading them...she wont leave your side and she will face whatever dangers you face...not because she is being brave and wants to prove it... but because she loves you and vows to stay by your side...no matter what. Tonk knows you love her...she knows you'd never hurt her."

" We didn't mean for this" said Lupin. "The world you should have grown up in Harry should have been a happy wonderful place ...and instead it is corrupted with murder and hate...when I was your age...everything was different until I became an adult and Voldemort reared his ugly head out of the shadows once again. Your parents were wonderful Harry. They died yes...but you could still say they lived full lives...even though they were cut so short."

"I'm responsible" said Harry loudly. "It's my fault! I killed them!"

"What?" said Lupin.

"Voldemort came to kill me" said Harry. "He wasn't interested in my parents. If they hadn't sacrificed themselves..."

"You wouldn't be here today Harry!" said Lupin softly. "And that would be the wizarding worlds biggest misfortune indeed!"

"No!" said Harry. "I was going to say...they would be alive...I killed them...I sentenced them to death...if I hadn't been born...everything would have worked out alright."

"What if it was your child Harry? Would you stand by and let that monster kill them?"

"No!" cried Harry. " But..."

" You are who you are Harry and there is nothing you can do about it! Alas that is mankinds fate in life...we are born as one person and in life we must accept the challenges we face." Lupin turned to Harry. "You must stop him Harry. It would be a bigger insult to your parents if you didn't. Surviving is your gift to them...never forget that."

Harry turned away as he could feel his eyes getting watery and tearful. "I would liked to have seen them!" he said eventually. "Heard their voices perhaps...anything to know they loved me and wanted me."

Lupin smiled gently. "Harry" he whispered. "Your parents gave up their lives to save you. They loved you very much."

Harry nodded and for a moment they both fell silent. Lupin sighed and he glanced out the window. "I guess we both have been feeling kind of lonely lately."

* * *

_And that was chapter 9!_

_Will update as soon as possible!_

_Raemie!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

The Sun had finally set and the moon slowly creeping over the burrow had started to cast it's silvery light down upon the land. Harry Potter and the Weasley family were fast asleep in their beds and all was silent. Well almost...

Far across the land in a more dark and secluded area , dark things were happening. Evil plans and evil meetings were taking place right under the very nose of the ministry of magic. A new era was set upon the wizarding world and already it's dire effects were coming into action. Numerous deaths were occuring across the world. Scores of witches and wizards were being murdered in their beds many putting a fight but in the end being out-numbered by the Dark Lords allies. There would a meeting tonight.

" Wormtail hand me my wand."

The small watery eyed man nodded and quivering presented the wand to his master. "Here you are my Lord."

Voldemort nodded and watched his servant as he crawled across the ground.

"You fear me still?" he asked. "Even now after I have given my mercy to you when you so wilfully abandoned me like the others? You still fear me Wormtail?"

"No!" cried Wormtail and he clutched his robes. "No my Lord! I am eternally grateful. You have my word."

"LIAR! DO NOT LIE TO ME PETER PETTIGREW!" cried Voldemort his voice cold. " I can see the fear in your eyes, hear your heart thumping wildly. I can even sense the panic in your very own voice."

Wormtail inhaled deeply and knew not what to say.

" So" said Voldemort. "I will ask you one more time. Do you fear me now" he questioned his red eyes gleaming horribly. "Do not lie to me. I know what you are thinking. I know your mind Wormtail. Let you not forget that!"

"I...do...my Lord" spluttered Wormtail.

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "And so you should. I am the Dark Lord! Those who do not fear me are indeed foolish and will meet death swiftly." He bent down towards Wormtail who crawled backwards. "And since I am the one who has overcome death and gained immortality. It is " he gave a nasty sneer. " An obligation of mine to award life and death to those as how I see fit."

"You would not kill me my Lord?" said Wormtail his voice barely audible. "I strive to help you. I am yours to command" he cried falling into a bow. "Only ask and I shall obey!"

Voldemort looked down. "No Wormtail. Your time has not yet come. And as worthless a creature you are...you do in fact prove some use to me. No...I have use for you yet" he laughed. "You will meet your trickiest task yet my snivelling friend. You will meet it yes. Ah they are here!"

There was a sudden crash of thunder and many figures robed in black descended upon Voldemort. As soon as they caught sight of their master they all bowed accordingly.

"The plan failed yet again!" said Voldemort in a high cold voice. "POTTER IS STILL ALIVE!"

Many quivered at the sound of his voice.

" I am sorry my Lord!" begged Bellatrix. "There were many defenders there that night. Dumbledore must have protected the boy. He was not to be seen when we killed Dumbledore.

" I am tired of your excuses Bella. I am not satisfied. Once again you have disappointed me and once again I remain thwarted by HARRY POTTER! I want the one who failed to carry out his task brought to me! The boy who didn't kill Dumbledore like I said. Instead another had to carry it out."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "My Lord he is no more than a child. I ask you...to take mercy upon him. He is knew to this business. It is not something any young man could have taken upon himself so lightly."

"Your pleas for your sons life are unmoving Malfoy as were your wifes before I assigned him this task. I myself had to face difficulties when I was young and I did! He failed! He will pay the price. Where is the boy?"

A death eater stepped forward. " Snape took him my Lord. When we escaped. He grabbed the boy and fled. At the time the Aurors were closing in on us. We had no other choice but to run."

"Ah yes Severus my faithful servant. No doubt he is waiting for my call!"

Bellatrix frowned. "My Lord. Snape is not as trust worthy as you may..."

Voldemort turned around sharply. "YOU WERE GIVEN THE RESPONSIBILITY OF RETRIEVING THE PROPHECY! PRESENT IT TO ME NOW AND THEN I WILL LISTEN TO YOUR RESENTFUL WARNINGS!"

Bellatrix fell silent and hung her head.

"Snape will bring me the boy!" said Voldemort. " I have no dount there."

Bellatrix shook her head. " Snape has plans...he has not left Dumbledores side!"

" DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!" cried another death eater.

" Yes" said Bellatrix. " However Snape is following a plan. I know this...he is still under Dumbledores wing. How do we not know that Dumbledore sacrificed himself for the Potter boy? That ancient magic , love how do we not know that Snape on Dumbledores actions did not do the same thing?"

Voldemort fell silent and a look of shock creased his face for a moment.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry felt terrible after he left the attic. He assumed that heart felt discussions often soothened the pain he was feeling. This time it didn't. All he could think of now was his parents and his loneliness for them. Hermione was waiting for him as he came down the stairs. There was pity in her eyes. Harry felt somewhat reassured. She understood at least some of his pain.

"Let's walk outside Harry" she said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah! Yeah I think that would be good."

Hermione remained silent for a moment as they strolled across the garden down among some old trees.

"Harry what is it? You have become so forlorn these past few weeks. I hardly know you sometimes. Do tell me what's troubling you?"

Harry sighed and looked towards the sun which was setting. " I don't know where to start. There is so much and I can't get my head around it."

Hermione smiled slightly. " Well we aren't in a rush. Start from the beginning or whatever suits you. Please Harry! I am worried about you."

Harry eventually nodded. " It's everything!" he said quietly.

"Ginny?"

"No!" he replied. " I don't worry about her. Not as much as I used to , not because I don't like her" he added hastily much to Hermione's puzzled glance. " I don't worry because there are more serious matters on my mind. Our relationship can be sorted out later , right now I have a world to save!" he cried in a hysterical voice. " I mean how is it that so much hope can be placed on my shoulders? What if I fail? I'm powerless without Dumbledore. I don't even know where to start. So many people have died on account of me. My Parents , Sirius and even Cedric , I told him to take the cup with me. Everyone is risking their necks for me and secretly I know in my heart that I'm not even sure of what I must do."

" The Horcruxes " whispered Hermione. " You know what you must do."

" Yeah!" said Harry. " But where Hermione? Where do I start? There is a huge world out there and I am only one person."

" You have two people who will follow you to the end!" said Hermione. " Even if that end isn't as happy as we would like it to be. You will never be alone."

" I am alone. I must fight Voldemort! Only I can kill him. Of course I am alone. It's my task after all."

" And we will help you as much as we can Harry. Have some faith in yourself. Right now you have the upper hand. Voldemort is not aware that we know about the Horcruxes and remember he is hunting you because he fears what you may do. You are strong. You are not weak and you have your Mothers ..."

" Love yeah I know!" snapped Harry. " But what use will love come into if I am faced wandless up against him!"

" It saved you seventeen years ago Harry."

" I wasn't even aware of it" snapped Harry.

" And you wont be again most likely" said Hermione.

Harry sighed. " It's no use Hermione. The world is going to be an evil place. There is no way out of this."

" Listen to him" sighed Lupin as he stood with Arthur Weasley and Tonks in the kitchen. " I doubt anything I've said will ease his sorrow.

" Harry is a strong boy!" said Arthur. " He'll come through this , you'll see."

" James was a strong boy too" piped in Mad Eye Moody as he walked in the door. " And well..."

" That's not the point!" said Arthur. " Sooner or later. You people will have to realise Harry is not James and comparing him is as good as sending him to his grave. Harry has his own strengths. Our help is dangerous to him if we keep comparing."

" The fate of all of us lies in this boys hands" argued Moody. " Why shouldn't we caution and help the boy?"

" Because Harry needs to learn how to survive on his own!" said Lupin wearily. " He must be frightened at this stage and our constant meddling can't be of any help to him."

" Exactly!" said Arthur. " His confidence in himself is essential."

" But he is very like James!" said Moody. " Do not tell me you cannot see that?"

" Of course he is like James" said Lupin. " His looks and his confidence never mind his talents. However his kind heart and stubborness it reminds me very much of Lily."

Molly Weasley turned from the cooker and sighed. " Let us not speak of Ghosts" she said softly. " So much death has occured. I feel like I am surrounded by the ghosts of all our friends who have died."

" And if he fails!" said Moody. " I notice that we have never spoken of this possibility. What if the worse occurs? What are we to do then? Bow over to He who must be named I suppose?"

" Of course not!" snapped Arthur for the first time. " That was never going to happen."

" Dumbledore never expected Harry to fail" said Lupin. " And neither should we."

" Dumbledore is dead!" cried Moody. " Any plans he had can not seriously be put into action now. Not after all that has happened."

" Dumbledore left clear instructions" said Lupin. " And I am sure Harry was given some too. No! The plan remains , we do exactly what we set out to do."

" But if he does!" said Molly suddenly. " If Harry does...not make it..." her voice quavered. " What happens then Remus?"

Lupin paused and looked up slowly. " That I do not know Molly. Dumbledore is the only man that could have answered that I am afraid."

Molly shuddered and dropped her spoon. " All terror will come upon us. The wizarding world will be shrouded in a blanket of darkness and all good and all love that had ever been in it will turn to evil and corruption and the good of mankind will have faded into nothing." She turned to Lupin. " And we will be lost forever."

" Now , Now Molly" said Arthur gently. " You know in your heart that will never happen." He glanced at Lupin who remained still as a statue. " There is too much love and goodness in this room to let it ever be covered in darkness."

" Yes!" said Tonks. " Within this room there are many hearts beating. Hearts who would never succumb to evil and so we will fight to the bitter end before we let it conquer us. Do not fear anything Molly. Our fate is not yet sealed in darkness and Voldemort has no power or hold upon us that could ever cause us to hurt anything or anyone."

Mrs Weasley smiled and wiped away a tear. " Yes...yes of course...you are right."

Arthur smiled with her. " Let us have faith in Harry. He is a remarkable boy and we should not despair yet. Not when there is hope at hand for us all."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Snape opened the door of his house in Spinners End and flung Draco inside before anyone could see them.

"Draco stood shaking from head to foot muttering to himself.

" Sit!" said Snape.

Draco shook his head.

" I said sit!" ordered Snape. "You are lucky I found you before anyone else did. How long have you been wandering the streets boy? Has anyone else seen you yet? You better hope not! You are a wanted person!"

" Ginny Weasley...s...a...w...me..." stuttered Draco. Sitting down Draco hung his head in silence and crossed his arms rocking back and forward clearly disturbed.

"You are just in shock!" mumbled Snape. "It's common I suppose for someone who has never seen dark times or dark events unfold before their eyes."

"My head" whimpered Draco. " It's spinning I can't the images out of my mind. The very air I breathe is tainted with death I can feel it"

"The dark Lords wraith is upon you" said Snape calmly. "You are frightened of him no doubt and what he may punish you with. He is preying upon your fears this very moment. You have lost control."

"I couldn't do it...I didn't want to...I didn't understand...he'll kill me Sir!" Malfoy looked straight at Snape. "I saw Dumbledore die...as if he was floating in the air and then suddenly dropped to the ground never to speak again! I feel empty as if all life has been drained out of me. I don't understand this Professor. The dark lord spoke of pride and honour to serve him , he said this was the only way to restore the proper wizarding race." Malfoy closed his eyes and winced. "But Professor I am confused. I feel neither proud nor honourable. I feel cruel and unclean."

Malfoy suddenly looked at Snape his eyes wide and fearful. "And you...you did it Sir...you killed him!"

Snape stared at him directly. "I did...and now you must rest Draco. I suggest you eat something and get to bed...you have a lot on your mind I expect and I doubt this endless chatter will resolve any of it."

"No! I'm not hungry or tired. I want to stay awake. I don't want to ever sleep again."

"Now you are being foolish."

"I am not! If I sleep I will see it all again and I do want to ever see that horror again." He turned to Snape who looked oddly aggrieved for a moment. "Why Sir? How could you be convinced to join such a man if he is to be called a man. Now that I have seen him for real , I have no wish to become one of his crew."

"But you have Draco! You have entered into the Dark Lords Service. There is no escape now."

"My life is over!" whinned Draco. "Everything is gone! There is no trust left and no-one will ever grant me it again."

"Trust is a fickle thing Draco. It is very hard to receive and even harder to regain once it is lost."

"I want to die!" muttered Draco as he leant against his chair. "Dying has to better than this."

Snapes eyes flickered for a moment and were ablaze with sudden anger.

"Death! Do not beg for death Draco unless you really mean it! Those who have received it would be quick to change their minds let me tell you. It is not up to you to grant death upon anyone especially yourself."

Draco sighed. "I'm not cut out for this Sir!" he mumbled. "I think I've made a huge mistake."

Snape listened and rose from his chair. " Draco , no-one in this world knows the true Severus Snape. No-one except Albus Dumbledore and he knew me well. All will judge me now and I will be seen as a murderous traitor who killed one of the most beloved wizards in the world. But secretly" and he pointed to himself. "Someone else some here deep down knows he did a good deed and may have saved some other persons life instead."

Malfoy paused. "Do you not support the Dark Lord?"

Snape didn't answer.

" Sir?"

" I have decieved many before your time Draco. I can do it again."

Draco watched with wonder. " And does the Dark Lord know of your treacheory towards him?"

" Am I still alive?" asked Snape.

Draco gave a slight gulp. " So you were meant to kill Dumbledore. He asked you to?"

"Be silent!" snapped Snape. " Walls have ears you know. One cannot be sure of who is listening in on conversations these days."

" Sorry Sir!"

Snape muttered and he sat down again. " I have scruples Draco!" he admitted. " I have many failings and I have commited terrible deeds. One deed I commited seventeen years ago has been my worst and for that I must live with my guilt forever."

" And what was that Sir?"

Snape never replied instead he sighed as flashes of James and Lily Potter entered his mind and the cry of joy of Voldemort when Snape told him about Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

_Heya Guys!!! Many apologies for not updating in a while but I have been so busy with upcoming Summer Exams and studying that I had virtually no time. So it's been a while. So I hope this chapter is to everyones liking and hopefully I'll have more on the way soon!!!_

_**Raemie!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

" It's amazing!" said Mrs Weasley to her husband as they sat down at their kitchen table. " There's about a million spells and potions to control peoples feelings and emotions and make them do silly things and yet there is no real cure to the pain and fear we feel daily now. It doesn't make sense!"

Mr Weasley sighed and waving his wand a teapot appeared before them.

"These are dark times my dear. I don't believe wizards ever expected the use such potions would ever be an issue and even so , I do not trust such things. I have a firm belief that at all times a human should be in full control of themselves and not rely on any spells or potions. In a way the muggles have the upper hand in that area."

" I doubt it!" snapped Mrs Weasley. " I can't imagine living without magic and YOU ARTHUR WEASLEY!" she exclaimed. "YOU should recall an incident reguarding certain muggles remedies."

Mr Weasley blushed. "Now Molly dear that was rather unfortunate I agree. However they do work in other cases. Mine was just...well a little different!"

"YOU GOT BITTEN BY A BLOODY SNAKE!" shrieked Mrs Weasley. "I'd hardley call that little!"

Harry and Ron peered in into the room before entering. " Do you reckon it's safe?" muttered Ron.

"Don't know!" replied Harry. "Your Mother seems worried."

"Ah she's been this way for years now. Takes a bit of getting used to though. All the extra shrieking. It's doing my head in you know?"

"What are you doing?"

Harry spun around. "Hermione it's you."

"Well done Harry. "Top Marks for you. Ronald your Mother is looking for you. Apparently you forgot to finish cleaning the attic and getting rid of the doxies."

Ron mutterred angrily. "What did her last slave die off."

"HARD WORK!" called Hermione after him.

" I thought Ron finished it all" said Harry to her as they walked into the sitting room,

"He did!" replied Hermione. "I just needed to talk to you that's all."

"And Ron isn't allowed to hear? Hermione I thought we agreed never to keep any secrets from..."

"We did but this one is important...Harry?"

"Yeah?" he said.

Hermione sighed and gave him a strange look. "I've never had to do this before and it pains me to do so ...but..."

"Yeah...go on..." said Harry.

"I need some advice."

Harry looked at her aghast. "From me?"

She nodded. " It's rather personal."

"What do I know about personal issues. Hermione honestly."

"Please Harry there's no-one else...who knows Ron better than you...I really need it."

"What about his parents?"

"NO!" she cried.

"Alright" said Harry. "But if it gets in any way icky...I'm not..."

" I met Victor the last day in diagon Alley. He's staying in England for a while."

"Victor...vicky Krum he's here?"

"It's VICTOR! NOT VICKY!" yelled Hermione. "But yes you are right. I spent the day with him."

"What are you getting at Hermione?" asked Harry.

"He asked me out Harry."

Harry began to laugh. "Krum that arrogent idiot asked you out?"

"He's not like that!" snapped Hermione. " He's completely different actually and he treats me well. I feel comfortable when I am with him."

Harry wiped away a tear. " He's no good Hermione. I thought you knew that."

" DO NOT LAUGH AT ME HARRY" she cried. "I've accepted his offer."

This time Harry didn't laugh. "No?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ron will be crushed. Hermione I thought..."

" I know!" she replied. "But he has never made any advances and I am tired of waiting. It's now or never. I admit I feel slightly embarrassed talking about this with you."

Harry sighed. "What will you tell Ron?"

"Nothing!" hissed an angry voice from the corner. Hermione gasped as she saw Ron with a bucket in his hand. " I've heard enough already."

"RON WAIT!" cried Hermione as he left the room swiftly.

" Dont bother Hermione. As you said I've made no advances. So obviously I'm not interested in you. Go back to Vicky I'm sure you , him and his mirror will live happily ever after."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Guys here is chapter 14!!!_

Hermione paced the room continously. Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say to either of his friends. He had a bigger worry. If Hermione and Ron weren't talking ; whose side would he take? Of course he didn't want to take either side , but he couldn't just ignore them both. Although now that he thought about it , perhaps ignoring them both would be the best thing. They both deserved it! It's not fair to drag him into this mess.

" I mean he could have told me he liked me!" snapped Hermione furiously for the eight time.

" You knew he did!" retorted Harry. " You know well he did."

Hermione glared angrily. " Oh yeah and what was I supposed to do? Go up to him and ask him out?"

"Well ...yeah!" replied Harry simply.

" Oh do use your head Harry" cried Hermione.

"What? You asked me a question. I just answered it."

" IT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION!"

" Fine!" snapped Harry. " But next time you decide to use one. At least tell me. Then at least I can get some ear muffs to block out your screaming."

" Whose side are you on?" bellowed Hermione.

" NO-ONES!"

Hermione stopped. " You blame me for this don't you?"

"What?"

Hermione looked close to tears. "You blame me Harry. You think I purposely set out to hurt Ron dont you?"

" No I...you...what?"

" I never meant for this" wept Hermione. " I just...Jesus Harry...I do like him but I can't wait forever. I need a life too."

Harry paused. "This has gotten way out of hand."

" Victor came at a bad time" said Hermione. " And I admit I had difficulty in saying no."

Harry frowned. " He didn't use the imperius curse did he?"

Hermione shot him a poisoness glare.

" Only joking" cried Harry. " Just a joke."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry looked taken aback. "For what?"

" For leashing my attack on you. I should have more consideration for you. You do after all have your own problems with Ginny. Who am I to treat you like this? Some friend I am."

Harry patted her shoulder affectionately. "You are a wonderful friend Hermione. I've never doubted that."

" Funny enough I don't think Ron will agree with you this time" she replied.

Harry dismissed the comment. "Give him time. It's a bit of a shock I suppose. I'll have a word with him. Okay?"

She dried her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "Yeah!" she sniffed. " Yeah please do that."


	15. Chapter 15

Heya Guys!!! Here is my new Chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for my delay in updating but the weather has been so nice here that I've been outdoors sunbathing for almost two weeks! 24 degrees in Ireland unbelieveable and my burnt skin is evidence. So here is Chapter 15. In this Chapter I discuss a theory I have about Snape's past and his Mother's. It is merely a theory of mine and so if anyone is deeply annoyed and ahem...irritated by it , please understand it is a figment of my imagination and nothing more.

Snape turned over and over in his bed muttering to himself as he slept. It was a humid night and the sweat was causing his clothes to stick to him like glue. The moon was shining over Spinners end and casting it's light into the dank room in which he slept.

A peaceful sleep would have suited him well but not tonight! Not ever in fact. Ever since he had first entered into the Dark Lord's service his dreams had been corrupted into dark and frightening nightmares. Dark and frightening nightmares were easy to handle. Once you awoke you could forget about them. After all they are not real and so they are left deep in the past. But Snape had a different problem. What if his dreams took a different route and started delving back...way back into his past. A dark murky past he'd prefer to forget. Every night he would dream about his childhood or about his teens and on particulary nasty occasions he would dream about the Death Eaters. Tonight was no exception. Tonight he would venture there once again.

He was sitting a cold dank room staring out the window. There was a lot of noise coming from downstairs and so his bedroom seemed like the perfect area to hide. After all he spent all of the fifteen years of his life hiding in his room staying away from him! The Muggle known as Tobias Snape. A dirty evil man who takes pleasure in beating his wife and son. The mean nasty drunk oblivious to anything around him. Does he know he married a witch? Does he know his Son is a wizard? NO of course not. The shock would kill him. Snape gave a bitter smile. "Perhaps we should have told him."

The idiot who believes his wifes riddiculous tales about him going away to a recreational school in the city somewhere. If the stupid oaf had bothered to even question her he would soon learnt he was attending Hogwarts only the greatest Magical school on the planet.

"Severus?"

The door slid open and a small pale face appeared.

"Severus I have been calling you for almost five minutes."

He stared at his Mother for a moment before answering coldly. I'm sorry. I hadn't realised you were finished shouting at each other."

She looked hurt. "I never realised...did you hear..."

"Oh yes...for the past fifteen years. Yes...between 8.30am and 9.30 at night. A wonderful shouting match between you and him and of course at 10.30pm the beatings begin. Tell me Mother. How many punches did he give you tonight? Three or four maybe?"

She rubbed her arm. "He get's a little drunk. He doesn't mean..."

"Where is the boy?" shouted a voice.

Eileen froze. "No..." she cried. "Severus out the window quick!"

Snape stopped suddenly. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Please...he'll hurt you!"

Snape glowered. "He'll kill you Mother!"

"I can protect myself. Please run!"

The door burst open. "YOU!" shouted Tobias at Eileen. "What are you doing in here?"

"Talking to my Son!" she whimpered.

"I said the rat stays in his room and I said no visitors!"

"I am his Mother!" she cried. "I have the right to..."

He smacked her across the face and hit against the wall.

Snape pulled out his wand.

"What on earth is ..."

"Do not move another inch!" yelled Snape.

"You put that stick away boy or I will beat you to a pulp!"

Snape snarled. " One more inch!" he threatened. "Just one more."

Eileen began to stir on the floor.

"GET UP YOU LAZY COW! GET UP!"

Snape yelled and a yellow beam projected from the tip of his wand. Tobias was flung against the wall and he collapsed on the floor.

Eileen stared at her Son astonished. "Is he?...Did you...is he dead?"

"No!" said Snape calmly. "Just stunned. But he'll remain so for a few hours!"

"We must escape!" cried Eileen. "Pack only what you need. We must leave here at once!"

"Mother what's going on? Why did you marry such a tyrant? I dont understand!"

Eileen sighed and stared at her Son for a moment.

"Severus. There is much I need to tell you. I have not been completely truthful with you. Come now we must go. I will tell you soon. However we must leave immediateley!"


	16. Chapter 16

Heya Guys! Here is Chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16

"Aghhhh!" Snape jumped up out of bed and looked around him. It was morning he could feel the beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"Sir?" enquired Draco Malfoy as he peered in the door. "Sir I heard screaming. Is everything alright?"

"It was just a dream!" muttered Snape to himself. "Just a dream and yet everything is just as it happened."

"Sorry?" said Draco. "Sir is something wrong?"

"N0!" replied Snape quickly. "No Draco. Please...I need some privacy. Go now please!"

* * *

"Aghhh!" yelled Harry.

Hermione rounded on him. "WHAT! Harry what's happened?"

"I dreamt about Snape!" said Harry. "A really strange dream. I've never had it before."

Hermione looked slightly amused. "Is there something going on that I dont..."

"Oh quit it Hermione!" snapped Harry. "I'm not joking...Jesus what's happening to me?"

"It's just nerves Harry. Look we are returning to school in a few days. Perhaps McGonagall can..."

"NO!" cried Harry. "She'll just think I'm crazy...No...I must deal with it myself. I just wish people stopped implanting their bloody dreams in my head. It would be nice to get a break for a while."

Hermione paused. "You don't really believe Snape is prying into your mind do you?"

Harry shrugged. "He could be. He is an accomplished at it isn't he. He can do all that funny head stuff...you remember Hermione..."

Hermione sighed. "Funny head stuff? Oh Harry...you mean Occlumency and so on?"

"Yeah" muttered Harry. "He's just as good as anyone I'm sure of it."

Hermione sighed. "I don't think you are being pratical Harry. Why would Snape do that?"

" BEACAUSE HE'S ON THE RUN!" screamed Harry. "Hermione he killed..."

"Yes" said Hermione slowly. "Yes..."

"I know that face" sighed Harry.

"What face?"

"The...I know you are smart Harry but since I am a straight A student I clearly know the right answer ...face!" concluded Harry.

Hermione looked at him sternly. "It's just a theory" she said a little peevishly.

"Well go on then!" said Harry. "This can't get any worse. Go make my day why dont you?"

"I believe there is more to Severus Snape than meets the eye" said Hermione. "I'm not sure if we know the full truth."

Harry laughed slightly. "Well let me tell you it. He is an evil , bitter , cruel , deceiving death eater and nothing more."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry. Dumbledore concealed many things from you before he died and before he told you the truth about the prophecy. I am quite sure he did the same with the truth about Snape. I'm not sure that Snape is as bad as he seems to be. There is a lot of strange things about the night Dumbledore died that I don't understand."

Harry looked at her and sighed. "You better tell me Hermione."

* * *

And that is chapter 16! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry sat on the edge of his chair feeling slightly uneasy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear exactly what Hermione was about to tell him. Anything concerning Snape tended to turn his stomach or at least make him seriously angry.

Hermione sat down quietly. "Alright Harry" she said. "Listen carefully. I have a lot to discuss with you. It came to me that day that I discovered the photo of Snapes Mother in the library. You remember it don't you?"

Harry pondered on it for a moment. "Oh yeah...the gobstones picture. A pale girl not exactly pretty."

"Exactly" said Hermione. "Well here's my theory. Eileen Prince attended this school fifty years ago Harry. What if Eileen met a young man called Tom Riddle and fell in love with him. I mean after all it's school. Girls and guys fall in love all the time at that age. However what if they went a little further than expected and Eileen was left expecting a baby. What if Tom found out and he was disgusted if not shocked. He probably went crazy and broke up with Eileen straight away or else he never found out. Meanwhile Eileen was left alone expecting a child and had no one to help her. So what did she do. She met Tobias Snape a mean nasty muggle but a man none the less. He married her and just as she planned believed the child she was carrying was his. Tobias drank a lot and beat his wife and child regulary. Eileen bore the brunt of it because she knew by staying with the nasty muggle meant she would have a home."

So the child was born and named Severus Snape. He grew up mean spirited and cruel and almost resentful towards everyone he met. His childhood was awful. His Father and Mother argued regulary. He knew he was beating her and most of the time he spent his days in his room alone.

Severus knew one thing though. He had a strong affection for the Dark Arts. Not to use them exactly but he felt drawn to them and wanted to learn more and more about them. He kept a diary that no one knew about where he would make up spells , really good spells that could do amazing things and the coolest thing was he invented them. A fifteen year old teenager could invent amazing spells and use them perfectly. He taught himself how to read minds and how to block his own.

As soon as he had started in Hogwarts he felt very alone. He was singled out for being different. He wasn't like the other kids. He had no friends. He wasn't good looking and apart from being good at the Defence against the Dark Arts he never excelled in Quiditch. He hated James Potter for many reasons. He hated the way he was popular. He hated the fact that all the girls fancied him and dropped at his feet. He hated how everyone worshipped him after a Gryfindor Match. It wasn't fair. Most of all he hated the way Potter and Black riddiculed him on a regular basis. There had always been a hint of animosity between them , but as usual Black had to involve himself. He hated them for using his own spells against him. That had be the worst memory of all.

After school he discovered a new path and new lord who lead them to glory. This master would become the most powerful wizard in the world. He would rid the world of Mudbloods and unfit creatures. This Lord wanted a pure wizarding world. It was as simple as that.

Snape met with new lord. His name was Voldemort.

Voldemort was powerful and he could read minds but when he tried to read Snapes he found he couldn't penetrate his mind. He was shocked as only the most powerful wizards could be accomplished in those areas.

He discovered who Snapes Mother was and the truth about his birth.

Voldemort trusted Snape even though he turned away from when he supposidly failed" said Hermione. "He still trusted him after he purposely thwarted his chances of getting the Philosopher's Stone and helped you in many ways throughout Hogwarts even though you were not aware of it Harry." Hermione sighed. "Isn't it strange that Voldemort would kill one Death Eater after a mistake and yet he has let Snape away with after dozens of so called errors. If I were Voldemort I would kill a man like Snape who is accomplished in reading minds and blocking other people from penetrating his. If Snape can do that , what else can he do?"

Harry paused. "Thats very interesting Hermione. But what has it got to do with Snape's innocence. You say he is innocent. But I saw him kill Dumbledore. He is guilty as charged."

Hermione nodded. "You told me you saw everything happen. You said Dumbledore was 100 calm and that Snape hesistated for a moment before doing killing him. You said his face was a mixture of hatred and revulsion."

"Yeah" said Harry. "Himself and Dumbledore locked eyes for a moment and then Dumbledore said Severus...Please...and then Snape killed him."

"Exactly" said Hermione. "Harry, Snape and Dumbledore can read minds. They were talking to each other. Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him."

"What? Hermione thats crazy!"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry...Dumbledore wasn't saying "Severus...please...dont..." He was saying...Severus please...do it. Further more you said Hagrid saw Dumbledore and Snape arguing one night. You said Snape said he didn't want to do it and Dumbledore reminded him that he promised."

"Yeah so?" said Harry.

"Well" said Hermione. "Dumbledore was making Snape promise he would kill him. Harry dont look so astonished. I can give you a perfectly good reason for it."

"Oh go on then" said Harry. "I'd like to hear this."

" Harry your protection from your Mother ends once you turn seventeen. I believe Dumbledore sacrificed himself for you that night and some form of protection has been formed."

"You are wrong" said Harry. "Love is the protection."

"Yes" said Hermione. "Dumbledore does love you Harry. I've often got the feeling that you are like a son to him. He's always looked out for you and kept you safe to some extent."

"The look in Snapes face!" snapped Harry. "The look of hatred and revulsion. Explain that!"

"Gladly" said Hermione. "If you had to kill someone and you werent exactly thrilled about doing it. Would you not feel angry and sick about doing it. I expect Snape felt near to vomitting." Hermione sighed. "And one more thing Harry. "When you were fighting Snape. He never actually fired anything at you. I mean he could have tried to hurt you a little. I know Voldemort is the one who can kill you but Snape could have hurt you. The only time he hurt you was when you called him a coward and I suspect it angered him because of what he was after doing for Dumbledore. I mean he had blown his whole life and now everyone hates him. He was reflecting your curses before you insulted him."

"Oh I apolgise for hurting his precious feelings Hermione!" snapped Harry. " But I dont agree Hermione. I mean why would Dumbledore screw up Snapes life like that anyway He doesnt care about me that much!"

Hermione sighed. "There is a lot of mysteries that I dont know yet Harry. But yes he does care about you that much."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry stared at Hermione in disbelief. "It's impossible. It can't be true."

Hermione shrugged. "It's a theory I have. However yes I deem it to be very possible."

Harry sighed. "But if Snape was Voldemorts Son...why did he?...I mean...this is confusing."

Hermione nodded. "The Son theory is a bit strange I know and perhaps I am wrong , but I am positive that Snape and Dumbledore arranged that whole scene up in the tower. Nothing can explain those last few moments before Dumbledore died and what went on between the two of them."

Harry thought carefuly. "I always did wonder about it a bit. I mean why is that Dumbledore was suspended in the air and then dropped to the ground from the tower and the only injury he sustained was a little cut. I couldn't understand that. Also people who died from the Avada Kedavra curse died with a look of horror upon their faces. Now that I think back on it Dumbledore looked perfectly peaceful lying on the ground."

Hermione nodded. "Harry I'm sorry I brought it up , but it has been bothering me for ages."

Harry dismissed the remark. "Forget it Hermione. Now please tell me what this has to do with me."

"We must find Snape!"

"WHAT!"

"That's what we must do Harry. Snape knows what's going on. If my theory is correct. He can help you."

"If your theory is correct" cried Harry. "And if it's not well then we are all dead! Hermione I do not like this change in you. It's bloody dangerous."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And when have I ever been wrong?"

Harry muttered. "I'm not going without Ron."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "I never asked you to."

Harry sighed. " You and him aren't talking I guess."

Hermione nodded tearfully. "I haven't seen him since. He's been avoiding me like the plague. I don't suppose he'll ever talk to me again."

Harry muttered. "Well he'll have to. I need him on this occasion and if my memory stands correct. Both of you promised to come with me."

"I'm coming too!"

Harry spun around. Ginny was leaning against the doorway.

Harry looked puzzled. "You're talking to me!"

Ginny looked slightly embarrasssed. "Only if you can forgive me for being totally stupid."

Harry laughed awkwardly. "Er...yeah..." She smiled and hugged him. Hermione sighed miserably.

"But you aren't coming" said Harry. "Stay put Ginny!"

"I AM COMING!" shrieked Ginny. "I'M COMING!"

"No!" cried Harry. "I've already explained this to you. It's too dangerous for you. If Voldemort..."

"I WILL FIGHT TO THE END WITH VOLDEMORT!" Ginny's eyes burned with anger. "I am not so weak that I cannot defend myself to the very end." She grabbed Harry's sleeves. "And I am not so weak that I am prepared to say goodbye to the boy I love for the very last time and regret it for the rest of my life."

"I will come back to you."

Ginny looked him straight in the eye. "Promise me! Promise me you will return alive."

Harry did not answer.

"I thought as much" said Ginny. "I'm getting my stuff. I'll be at the door in three minutes. Dont think of going without me. I will follow."

Ron appeared at the doorway. "If everyones going I might as well go too!"

Harry sighed with relief. "I'm glad to hear that!"

Ron clapped his friend on the back. "Well I was hardly going to leave my best friend was I?"

He glanced at Hermione and walked straight past her. She held back her tears. Harry mumbled to himself. If the atmosphere was going to be this tense , the trip would be unbearable."

"Where do we start?" said Ginny coming down the stairs. "Where to first?"

Hermione paused. "Snape lives in a place called Spinners end. It's a muggle area and a tad bit rundown. But there's a good possibility that he may still be there."

Harry shook his head. "I know where he is" he muttered. "Right at Voldemorts side along with Malfoy. It's a fools errand we are going on. It will all come to nothing."

Ginny pushed him out the door along with everyone else. "If this is an oppertunity to find some information that will help you Harry. Well then shut up and keep walking. I agree with Hermione. Let's start there."

"What will I tell my Mum?" said Ron suddenly fearful. "She'll go insane if she finds out."

"Leave a note" instructed Hermione. "Explaining everything and tell her why. You may want to mention that we'll be back soon. It may lessen the shock."

As they set out. Two figures approached them. Fred and George stood grinning. "And why may I ask were we not part of this little conspiracy?"

Harry muttered. "We have to go now. We'll catch you guys later."

"We're coming on this secret mission" said Fred.

"No you aren't!" yelled Harry.

"Yes we are Potter. We're adults now. You can't boss us!"

"OH FINE!" yelled Harry. "COME! GET KILED IF YOU WANT!"

"KILLED!" cried Ron. "Harry you didn't say anything about getting killed before."

Harry kept on walking and Ginny caught up to him. "Take it easy" she whispered. "You're making everyone feel quite uneasy."

Hermione walked behind them. Ron was to her left but not a word was spoken between them. Ron kept throwing a glance at her and everytime she turned her head he would quickly look away.

"Victor not coming then?" asked Ron to Harry.

Harry laughed in spite of his bad mood. "No! Why on earth would I bring him?"

Hermione tensed up. She would not cry. She would not cry.

Ron shrugged. "Dont know...just thought he was a favourite of some people around here you know?"

Hermione glared at him. "You can stop with those nasty comments Ron" she snapped. "They aren't working."

"Are they not?" said Ron bitterly. "Well then I better think of a few new ones then wont I?"

Hermione stalked away and Ron sighed. "Sorry" he mumbled under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Snape looked around him and then at Draco who leaning against a chair. There was loud rapping on the door and Draco immediately tensed up and looked at Snape.

"Relax Draco" sighed Snape and he walked towards the door slowly.

"Sir it could be anyone..."

" Honestly Draco!" snapped Snape. "Do you really believe I would let someone into my home if I wasn't sure of who they were? After everything I have gone through do you deem me that stupid?"

Draco shook his head. Snape took that as his answer. He opened the door and stepped back to let the person through.

"MOTHER!" cried Draco alarmed. Narcissa walked in carefuly. She was clutching her robes nervously. Draco could sense the apprehension in her eyes.

"Draco dear. You are well I see."

Draco nodded. "What are you...?"

" I have come a long way" she said slowly.

"Do sit down Narcissa" said Snape. "No doubt you are weary."

"Thank you Severus." She sat down gently. Her poise was completely straight. "There is much we must talk about."

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Draco. Lucius has informed me that the Dark Lord is very much annoyed. He is seething in fact. He is aware that Severus here had to complete your task. He is seriously considering your position as a Death Eater."

Draco gulped and his face whitened. "Very angry?"

"Furious" she replied. "I've never seen Lucius as hot and bothered as I did today."

Snape joined them and poured out three glasses of mead. He handed them around. "Perhaps the Dark Lord will let him pass this time. After all it was his first..."

Narcissa shook her head. "It does not seem so Severus. I am frightened now. He is also aware that you have failed your second task Draco. A task involving that Weasley girl."

Draco sighed. "It was pointless Mother. She is too headstrong. At times I appeared to have her completely under my control and then all of a sudden she became too much like her old self. The imperius curse is a difficult curse to wield. She somehow broke it on me. I cant explain how though."

"You must try again!"

"NO!" cried Draco. "Mother I can't do this anymore."

Narcissa frowned. "That is not the attitude you protrayed a year ago. Last year you were smug and almost petulant about the whole affair. Now you are cowering like a halfblood!" Snape twitched unconsciously. "Do you not agree Severus?"

Snape didn't reply.

"Mother last year I had no idea what I was about to do. It seems so different now. Everything seemed right then. What the Dark Lord said seemed right. Now I am not so sure. I feel trapped more than anything else. I now understand what they mean by the fear of the Dark Lord. Everyone is afraid of him even his followers. It's madness."

"TREASON!" shrieked Narcissa. "Hold your tongue Draco. It could cost you your life. He spares no one."

Draco stood up. "I want to leave!"

Snape cut in. "You cannot leave the Dark Lords service. You are bound to him Draco. You sacrificed yourself to his needs."

"Then I shall run!" cried Draco. "I'll pack my things and hide far away! In the mountains , across the valleys if I have to. He'll never catch me!"

"And all your life you will be running Draco" interupted Narcissa. "He will not stop until you are dead. He will find you and you will die."

"You were always a coward Draco" said Snape. "Do yourself a favour and try to die brave at least. Running is not the answer"

Narcissa shot him a filthy look. "My son is a victim!."

Snape nodded. "Then take it up with Lucius. Perhaps that is what you should have done first before ever letting this happen. Or even your dear sister. How is dear Bellatrix? She encouraged your son to no end am I right?"

Narcissa started to weep. Draco scowled. "Don't be hard on my Mother. She's only trying to help me."

"You are beyond help now Draco" muttered Snape. "You are in dire need to protection and who can do that for you? If any of us protect you , we are open to the Dark Lords wrath."

"You must finish the task!" wept Narcissa. "Kill that Weasley girl and redeem yourself in the Dark Lords eyes. It's the only way."

"But Mother I don't want to go back. I don't want an even bigger task!"

"If he is seen!" cried Snape. "Everyones cover is blown. He will have sacrificed us all. I somehow doubt the Ministry will take kindly to my return."

Snape walked forward. "What has Malfoy said about this Narcissa? He sent you I suppose?"

Narcissa blushed. "I've come alone Severus. No one knows I am here but you and Draco. Lucius is oblivious to this meeting."

Snape smirked slightly. "Do you mean to tell me you have finally broken away from the grasp of your husband?"

Narcissa frowned.

"I find that hard to believe" continued Snape. "Concidering that the grasp he appeared to have on you was indeed tight."

Narcissa snarled and slapped him hard across the face. "I am no walkover Severus Snape!"

Draco sat motionless unable to speak and watched Snape carefuly. Surely he would respond perhaps even retaliate with magic , but Snape remained still.

"I appologise Narcissa. It was a snide remark."

Draco was again speechless.

"Kill the Weasley girl" repeated Narcissa. "It's the only way."

She opened the door and looked back. "I'm doing this for you Draco" she said softly. "You've made a big mistake and now I am here trying to help you." She sighed miserably. "We are all being watched. Lucius , Bella and even Severus. Everyone is being punished because of you."

Draco trembled. "I dont want to go back. Mother I cant go back. He'll kill me."

"Draco" she whispered softly and she caressed his face as if for the last time. "You are already dead. I'm just saving you a bit of time." She kissed his brow and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry had led his group on an endless walking spree for almost three hours now and everyone was beginning to get weary.

"I don't see why we can't just apparate" said George.

"You can!" snarled Harry. "But only three of you can actually do that. Ron , Ginny and myself haven't passed the exam yet."

"Righteo" laughed Fred. "Come along Hermione dear and we'll leave the children to continue their little nature walk. We'll see you guys in what...about three days?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry can we take a break? It's getting late. I think everyone would feel much better if we rested a little."

"FINE!" yelled Harry. "TAKE A DAMN BREAK! IN FACT WHY DONT YOU TAKE CHARGE HERMIONE? SINCE YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR EVERYONE!" Harry stopped when he saw Hermione's eyes. They were alarmed and beggining to water. He sighed. "We'll stay here for the night. Everyone be ready at dawn." He stormed away down to a river near them. He sat down on the bank and sighed miserably. "What am I doing?" he said. "What on earth am I doing?"

"Well I would say you are getting your feet wet Mr Potter" said a voice behind him. Ginny smiled and sat down beside him. She lay against his shoulder , he put his arm around her.

"This feels good" she said softly.

"Yeah" he mumbled. "So good."

"Hermione's very upset" said Ginny.

Harry removed his arm. "Why did you have to ruin the moment?" he snapped.

"Why do you have to be so angry all the time?"

"I'm not angry!"

"Oh really , you could have fooled me."

" I'm tired of being told what's best for everyone. It makes me look stupid."

"No one thinks you are stupid Harry. Everyone is just scared and very tired."

" And I'm not?"

" Harry" sighed Ginny. "Out of everyone here I know you are the weariest of us all. I can't figure out how you manage to sleep at night knowing what you do."

" I rarely do" said Harry. " Recently I've had trouble every night."

" Hermione just wants to help" said Hermione. "It's her nature to do so."

" I don't need help" muttered Harry. " Everything is under control."

" I wish you would let us help you Harry. You take so much upon your shoulders. Its not right. You are a wonderful leader but recently you have been taking your anger out on everyone , especially Hermione. It's not right. A leader must..."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LEADERSHIP?" cried Harry.

"Nothing" replied Ginny. "But I know a good one."

"Oh and I suppose I'm crap am I?"

Ginny gave a bitter laugh. "God you are acting so self obsessed!"

"Stop laughing at me!"

She laughed again. "I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

She held her breath. "NO I'M NOT!"

"IM NOT A FOOL. YES YOU ARE!"

Giggling she held her sides. "NO...!"

He grabbed her waist and for a moment she panicked. "Harry don't hit..."

He kissed her enthuastically. She fell limply into his grasp and kissed him back.

"I love you so much" he cried. "So stop laughing at me. I love you Gin. I damn well love you Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny caressed his hair and looked into his green eyes. He touched her face kissing every inch of it and holding onto her for dear life.

" I want you forever" she said. "I want to know that you need me always and love me always."

"I do" he cried. "God , Ginny. If I could marry you right now..."

"Lets go!" she cried.

"What?"

"Let's go!" cried Ginny. "Escape from this. We can get married and be together forever!"

Harry laughed softly. "But Ginny , I have to fight Voldemort. You can escape , but I cant!"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not leaving your side ever. You may die Harry. But I'm going to die right beside you. I can't live without you."

"It's not the life I want for you."

She grasped his face and turned it to hers. "It's what I want. Harry have you ever felt any happier than you do now? Sitting here in your arms I've never felt so loved."

Harry turned his face away. His eyes were wet and he felt ashamed. "If this is your happiest moment then I have certainly destroyed your life."

Ginny shook her head and kissed his mouth. "You are my life." She clasped her hand in his. "We are one."

Harry kissed it. "We have to go on. We cannot abandon the others."

Ginny nodded. "Before we die I want you to kiss me and call me Ginny Potter. I want to be a part of you."

Harry caressed her face. "You are a part of me."

"No I want a child! I want us to be one. It's the only way! Harry now we will never have that."

"Ginny you are thinking too far ahead. You are predicting your doom before the time has even come." he brushed away a strand of her red hair. "There is some hope."

Ginny nodded and the tears fell silently down her face. "I cant see any hope Harry. I can only see the death of my family and friends. I look at my brothers every night before I go to sleep and I try to paint a memory in my mind incase I wake up and they are dead!"

"Hush!" whispered Harry. "Dont cry."

Ginny sighed. "We better return. They'll be wondering."

Harry shook her head and pulled her down gently towards him. They lay side by side arms wrapped around each other. "Stay by me tonight?" asked Harry. She nodded and let her head fall gently on his shoulder. A cool breeze fluttered her hair and ruffled her clothes and yet surprisingly Ginny felt quite warm , safe and loved.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Okay!" said Harry the following morning as he and Ginny arrived back. The others were sitting around a small fire and yawning. " We have twenty minutes to eat breakfast and then it's up and moving again. I intend to reach Spinners End by nightfall."

"Oi Harry!" said Ron. "You have a bit of twig or something in your hair."

Fred and George sniggered. "Busy last night Harry? I happened to notice that neither you or Ginny came back!"

They both laughed at their joke for a few seconds until they realised the actual meaning of it.

"Oi Harry!" cried Fred. "She's sixteen remember? Not of age...very young...quite stubborn...a girl!!!

Ginny looked repulsed. "You mind your own damn business!" she shrieked at Fred. "What Harry and I decide to...HEY BUTT OUT OKAY!"

Harry blushed slightly. "It was all innocent okay?" he told Ron later as they packed up and set off on their travels again.

Ron grinned slightly. "Hey mate...its okay with me you know? Okay yeah it's a bit weird and all because she's my sister but you are a good mate...so I know you care for her. Just be careful okay? If Fred and George hear rumours about you and her...they tend to never forget them."

A good few hours later Ron and Hermione ended up walking side by side but neither would speak to the other person for sometime. Eventually Ron broke the silence.

"So you know where Spinners End is?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him startled. "Er...yeah...I've a fair idea!"

Ron scratched his head. " I hope we get back in time for school. We dont have much time you know. Only about a week!"

Hermione smiled. "Thats the first time I've ever heard you worry about school Ron."

"Well yeah..." said Ron. "Well you know how it is with the OWLS and everything. I want to do as best I can obviously and the more time we miss the less I'm going to learn."

"Are you still thinking about becoming an Auror then?"

"Yeah!" he said. "You?"

She smiled. "I might...I haven't exactly decided yet. I don't even know where I'm going to live when I finish school!"

Ron paused. "You can stay with me and...er..." he blushed. "Well you can if you want...or...you..."

Hermione laughed slightly. "That's very nice of you Ron."

Ron sighed. "This is dead awkward isn't it Hermione? What's happened to us?"

Hermione froze. "I dont know."

Ron sighed again. "I think I do. I should have asked you out a long time ago. I've liked you for a long time Hermione and its you I wanted as my girlfriend."

"Ron it was mean of me to go out with Victor I know but..."

"NO!" said Ron. "Just because I didn't have the courage to ask you out shouldn't stop you from dating other lads. I was wrong to treat you like I did and I'm really sorry."

Hermione smiled. "I forgive you."

Ron nodded. "That feels better. So everything is okay between us then?"

Hermione laughed. "If you mean are you once again one of my best friends? Of course you are , you always were , even if we fought like hell."

"So how are you and Vicky...I mean Victor coming along? Any marriage proposals yet?"

Hermione frowned. "No."

"I'm only joking" said Ron. "Look if you are happy. I'm happy for you , but honestly I can't lie and say I'm happy about it."

Hermione nodded.

"Also" said Ron. "I support you 100 and I'm prepared to become on a friendship basis with Victor if you marry him but that doesn't mean that I have to go out anywhere with him in public and I promise I'll never ask you out Hermione I'll respect your current relationship."

"Thats a pity" said Hermione. "I guess that changes things now!"

Ron looked baffled. "What? Why?"

"Well if you aren't going to ask me out ever again , I suppose I'll have to ring Victor and tell him I do want to go out with him. It will be embarrassing though , because I let him down two days ago."

Ron beamed. "You mean...you'll give me a chance!"

Hermione smiled. "Yes Ronald! I will.

Ron smiled and grabbed her by the hand. "Hold still would you? I want to kiss you!"

"Ouch Ron you're crushing my foot!"

"Then move it out of the way! Hey when was the last time you and Victor kissed? An exact date would be useful!"

"Oh I dont know...a few weeks ago I suppose!"

"Oh thats all right!" said Ron and he kissed her. "Just wanted to make sure all traces of him were long gone!"

"Ronald Weasley you are sick!"

"Nope!" he smiled. "Just god damn lucky!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Narcissa lay across the setee in her mansion as Lucius circled the room.

"Do you mean to tell me Draco is second guessing himself?" he asked his wife.

"Yes darling" she said softly. "I saw it with my own eyes! The boy is terrified!"

"Pathetic creature!" snarled Lucius. "He is an embarrassment to me and everything this family stands for."

"He's just a boy Lucius" she whispered. "Not a man! A boy!"

Lucius muttered. "And what did you tell Snape when you arrived at his door?"

"Everything you told me to tell him my dear. I told him you were not aware that I had come to see him and that you were becoming more and more devoted to the Dark Lord everyday" Narcissa smiled. "I think I pulled it off well."

"Did he fall for it?"

"I believe he did Lucius. Severus is not a dim witted fool. He can detect a liar and in his very own gaze you can determine if he trusts you or not!"

Lucius sighed. "And what did you determine Narcissa? What side is he on?"

Naricissa raised an eyebrow. "What d you think?" she said. "He's still on Potters side and I believe he will stay there for good!"

"Are you sure?" cried Lucius.

"I am!" she retorted. "He kept interupting me and persuaded Draco not to do anything else for the Dark Lord and although he warned him of the severe penalties , I am almost convinced he has something planned. I think he's planning to leave!"

"Enough of your babbling!" snarled Lucius. "Most importantly! Did you clear your mind? Snape is gifted in reading minds. Very few wizards can do it!"

Naricissa's grin faded. "Um...yes my dear" she lied. "Of course I did!"

"LIAR!" he shrieked and he went to hit her but she caught his arm just as it wavered over her head.

"Never raise your hand against me again!" she snarled. He let his arm drop loosely.

"You should not lie" he snapped.

A small smile crept over her face. "Is that coming from Saint Lucius himself?"

Lucius sighed and rubbed his head clearly annoyed. "If your tales of Snape are true , then we have just lost a valuable member of our group. Snape was highly accomplished in the dark arts!" He slammed the table. "THE DARK LORDS REACTION IS GOING TO BE COLD INDEED!" Lucius sat down and covered his head.

Narcissa sidled over and caressed his hair. " My darling you are not to blame. He wont punish you!"

Lucius snarled and pushed her arm away. "STUPID WOMAN!" he cried. "I will be punished. Whose son is with that cowardly traitor? At whose recomendation did the Dark Lord continue to trust Snape?" Lucius screamed.

"ME , ME , ME! and now I will be punished terribly for it."

"His anger may subside!" cried Narcissa. "He may take pity on you , after all you have remained loyal to him have you not? There are others among his group who have not been as loyal as you have been!"

"His choice of friends is limited!" cried Lucius. "Meaning he has none! We are his employees you could say , we do his dirty work most of the time and he pays us by allowing us to live!"

She bent down to kiss him. "DONT TOUCH ME!" he screamed. He got up suddenly. "Narcissa! You must retrieve our son before its too late. I want to go and collect him now! We must get him out of Snapes claws before the boy is damned to hell and the Dark Lord learns of his betrayal!"

"What will you do?" cried Narcissa. "Let the Dark Lord find out by himself?"

"No!" replied Lucius. "It is too risky. He could read my mind and discover I knew all along. No! I will retrieve my son and then I will turn Snape in!" He turned suddenly. " GO NOW!" he shrieked at his wife. "GOD DAMN YOU NARCISSA! WE HAVE VERY LITTLE TIME!"

Narcissa turned slowly. Her eyes were cold and her voice was bitter. "Severus said something that was very strange to me today. He almost complimented me on something."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And what was that?"

"He said that by coming here today I had finally escaped from your domineering and tight grasp. That I had freed myself of your self absorbed ways!"

"Did he now?" said Lucius. "That man was always strange. You would do best to ignore anything he tells you Narcissa. His words are meaningless. Now go! Quickly now!"

"Yes dear!" Narcissa replied and in an undertone she muttered. "Severus was right! You are a control freak."

* * *

And that was Chapter 22 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Narcissa scurried down the dark dank street and banged furiously upon Snapes door. He opened it with ease , smiling slightly.

"Twice in one day Mrs Malfoy" he sneered. "You better hurry in or the neighbours will suspect something."

"Is Draco here?"

Snape laughed. "Where else would he be?"

She hurried into the living room. Draco lifted his head.

"Severus I need a definate answer. Are you fighting against the Dark Lord?"

Snape grinned slightly. "I knew you were telling Lucius everything."

" I need an answer Severus" she cried.

"And why?" said Snape. "Why should I answer you? In fact Narcissa tell me why I should trust you?"

"Severus I must know!"

"Yes" he replied smoothly. "I am fighting against him!"

Draco looked up abruptly. "WHAT!"

Snape muttered. "Do sit down Draco!"

"I don't understand" cried Draco. "Professor you cannot be serious!"

Narcissa fiddled nervously with her fingers. She looked over at the wall and her eyes widdened. There were a suitcase by it.

"You are going somewhere?"

Draco looked around widly. "Mother I knew nothing about..."

Snape nodded. "Yes I packed them myself. Would you care to see..."

"Do not play games with me!" she cried.

Snape fell silent. " I'm not kiddnapping your son...you can take..."

"Bring him with you!" she cried.

"What?"

Narcissa nodded. "Take him with you , wherever you must go. Protect my son Severus. Don't let him get him!"

"You mean the Dark Lord?"

"No" she whispered coldly. "I mean him."

"Lucius!"

"Yes" she replied. "Lucius. This evening I suddenly realised that his own Father , my childs Father would gladly sacrifice his own son to that monster!" Her eyes looked up pleadingly at Snape. "I cannot let him do that to my child. My only child! He's all I have left!"

Snape sighed. "It may be dangerous where I am going."

"Where are you going?"

" I must travel" he replied. "Dumbledore left me instructions. They are quite complex!"

"Can you not reveal them to me?" she questioned.

"No Naricissa. I am afraid , I cannot" he replied simply.

"I'M NOT GOING!" cried Draco. " I'm in the Dark Lords service! I must serve him!"

"Draco!" cried Narcissa. "You are in danger of being destroyed. For gods sake listen to someone who knows what they are talking about!"

"Mother you have no idea!" retorted Draco!"

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE SWINE!" snarled Snape and he caught him by the neck. Narcissa squeeled.

"Who was it that was weeping in this very room not two weeks ago? Who was it that regretted ever entering into the Dark Lords service. Who was it that cried like a baby over what he had to do? Huh? Don't know do you? It was you Draco. You did that and now you are snubbing and insulting two people who are trying to save your unworthy little life. You little slimeball! If you had any idea of the amount of Death Eaters that would have jumped to have someone save them!"

Draco hung loosely in his arms.

"Let him down!" begged Narcissa. Snape dropped him.

"Not get up and face your Mother like a man. Do what your Father never managed to do boy ; face reality!"

Naricissa scowled. "He's not a bad man. He's just confused!"

Snape laughed bitterly. "He's dangerous Narcissa. He's no longer a man. None of Voldemorts crew are. They would kill every little child on this earth to please their master. Draco's life means nothing anymore. Not even to your sister!"

"I'M NOT HELPING HARRY POTTER!" yelled Draco. "THERE'S NO WAY...!"

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it. "With all due respect Narcissa. I have no problem teaching your son how to do exactly what he is told!"

Draco snarled. "YOU HATE POTTER! DON'T TELL ME YOU WOULD ACTUALLY HELP HIM!"

Snape pocketed his wand. "Whether you like it or not boy , Potter is the only way we can stop the Dark Lord!"

Draco looked shocked. "So it's true then?"

"What's true?"

"The prophecy! Potter is the key!"

Snape nodded. "Yes , one must kill the other!"

"So let him kill Potter!" cried Draco. "And do us all a huge favour!"

"You really are stupid!" snarled Snape.

"And is the rest true?" retorted Draco. "The rumours!"

Snape spun around. "What rumours?"

Draco sneered. "My Father told me by accident a long time ago , you betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord. You are the reason Potters parents are dead!"

"DRACO!" cried Narcissa.

Snape looked pale and shaken. He didn't answer.

" Severus" began Narcissa. "I'm sorry...I'm sure he didn't mean..."

"Yes I did" replied Snape. "And obviously I am still paying for it when idiots like you refer to it so casually."

"Severus you look angry!"

"Pack your bags Draco" said Snape. "We are leaving now!"

"Severus" cried Narcissa. "Please dont take it out on him. He was angry...he didn't mean to..."

"Narcissa either you move out of my way and let us leave or you and your son can go your own way!"

Narcissa nodded. "I am very grateful for this Severus. I don't know what to say! If Lucius and I were not..."

"Narcissa" he hissed in an undertone. "Just because long ago we had that affair does not mean I am willing to rekindle it now. I took that unbreakable vow for one reason and you knew I couldn't refuse. When you decide to tell Draco that unfortunatly I am his Father , perhaps we will have this little discussion again. All right?"


	24. Chapter 24

"WHERE IS DRACO!" screamed Lucius. "WHERE IS THE BOY!"

Narcissa cowered. "Severus escaped!" she lied. "He took our son with him! I tried Lucius. But it it was impossible. I couldn't fight him!"

Lucius yelled loudly and threw his wand against the wall.

"I'm finished!" he cried. "I'm done for! He will kill me! The Dark Lord will blame me! I will not be made a fool of. I am a devoted servant. But will be believe that? Will he listen to my? NO! HE WILL NOT! And I will end up dead just like Regulas Black and all the others!"

Narcissa walked forward slowly.

"Lucius darling. Lucius my dear. Perhaps...well perhaps the Dark Lord has gone past his prime..." She stood back from him.

"WHAT?" Lucius looked horrified.

Narcissa winced. "Just hear me out my dear. Just listen for a moment. The Dark Lord is very gifted I know. But he has obviously no idea of who is loyal to him anymore. I mean you..."

"Treacherous Woman. You are speaking out against the Dark Lord. You know the penaltly..."

"I am speaking out because I show loyalty to my husband!"

"You are in servitude to the Dark Lord too Narcissa. Our whole family are!"

"And what do we owe him?" cried Narcissa. "Fear , broken promises and death lurking behind every corner!"

"FEAR! What do you fear?"

"I fear for my son , Lucius. I fear my sister and all those lunatics who claim to be loyal to the Dark Lord and their friends and yet they would leave you for dead! There is no loyalty among crinimals!"

"IGNORANT WOMAN!" He slapped her hard across the face and she fell backwards hitting her head of the floor. Lucius bent down and grasped her face.

"You are my wife and you will do as I say!"

"YOU WONT FIND DRACO!" she screamed.

"What did you say?"

Narcissa looked up ; her eyes were burning with hatred.

"I lied" she shouted. "I sent him away with Severus and you will never find him. None of you will. He is safe and alive with the man I trust. With the man who will help stop your evil Lord!"

Lucius roared and he pushed against the wall. She fell heavily to the ground and lay still.

"SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" he screamed. "SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS FAMILY?"

He grabbed his wand of the floor and ran to the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU SNAPE! WHERE ARE YOU?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hermione and Ron sat down together at their next rest stop and began to talk. Even though things were okay now , there was still a lot of confusion in the air and some things and issues that had occured had not been cleared up yet.

" It was sort of rough I suppose" said Ron. " I hated not speaking with you and I was dead confused when you stopped speaking to me."

Hermione sighed. " Yes , well when I saw you with Lavender. It broke my heart Ron. I hate to admit it , but I was really jealous and upset about it."

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry!"

Hermione smiled shyly. "Don't be sorry. It's okay now. Nevertheless , I don't think Lavender will ever speak to me again!"

Ron laughed slightly. "And does that bother you?"

"Not one bit" she replied. " You know , when I saw you and her all over each other. It made me kind of sick."

Ron sighed heavily. "Yeah me too. I was hoping I'd come down with some illness just to get away from her."

"Was she that bad?"

"Insufferable" groaned Ron. "She wanted me by her side all day. The girl was suffocating me. I mean I like girls , but if I had to listen to them all day..." he blushed awkwardly. "Course there are some exceptions! Hermione , I treated you badly. I know I shouldn't have. But it's not easy for a guy. When he see's a pretty girl , it's like running out in front of a moving car. You either make it or you're going to get hit. You never know. I was afraid to say anything in case you rejected me."

Hermione sighed. "Ron , how will you ever know if you don't ask me. I don't like being led on or being used as a last resort."

"I'd never..."

"You did for the Yule ball and you presumed that I had no one to go with. Sometimes you have to ask yourself , do you really know everything about me or what is best for me?"

Ron shook his head. "I was a jerk!"

Hermione smiled slightly and touched his chin. " I'm grateful to have you Ron. Just be aware other peoples feelings okay?"

He smiled and brushed away a strand of her hair. Leaning in he kissed her. After they pulled away. They sat in a moment of silence and Ron's arm found her shoulder. She lay against him for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Snape pulled his black cloak across his chest and sighed.

"You better get a move on" he told Malfoy. "We're leaving in five minutes."

"Going where?" asked Draco. "You can't expect me to just get up and leave if I don't know where the hell I am going."

" I expect you to do exactly what you are told Draco. Enough people already have put their necks on the line just to save you. You are owed no explanation."

"Save me!" exclaimed Draco sceptically. "Like who?"

"Your Mother for instance!" replied Snape coldly. "Who knows what Lucius is doing to her now." Snape sighed.

" What! I don't understand!" cried Malfoy.

"Don't you?" said Snape quietly. "Well , it's quite simple really. Your Mother has turned away from the Dark Lord in order to save you. She betrayed his trust apparently and thus lied to your Father , therefore saving you from the Dark Lord."

"Saving me from what?"

"Death!" replied Snape loudly. " You are a marked boy , Draco. Therefore you cannot stay here. You will come with me."

"Again" snarled Malfoy. "We come back to the same bloody question! Where are we going?"

" To find Harry Potter" said Snape. "I have gotten word that he and his little friends are out on a so called mission to stop the Dark Lord. With Harry Potters lack of patience and clear lack of logical thinking , he will be dead within minutes of confronting him. He will need all the help he can get to find the remaining..."

Malfoy lifted his head wearily. "Find the remaining what?"

Snape smiled slightly. "It is of no concern to you , Draco. Now kindly continue your packing. We have a long journey ahead of us!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light shot from the front door and narrowly missed Snape by a couple of inches.

"Now , now Lucius" smiled Snape. "Almost singed my hair tips there , it simply won't do."

Lucius stood in front of Snape panting. His eyes were burning with hatred as he quickly glanced back forth and Snape and Malfoy.

"You!" he yelled at Draco as he pointed his wand directly at Snape. " Go outside now! Your Aunt is waiting for you!"

Bellatrix peeked her head in the door. "Oh Snape dear , I guess this is the end for you after all. I always did say you were a traitor! Ah Draco , yes my dear nephew come this way. We're going to take you back with us , where you belong."

Malfoy looked at Snape and sighed. "Professor...I..."

"Go!" Snape hissed through clenched teeth. "Go now!"

"You heard your teacher!" sneered Bellatrix. "He's as good as dead , Draco and look how considerate he is too , he doesn't want his star pupil to wittness his horrific death!"

"BELLA!" screamed Lucius. "TAKE DRACO OUTSIDE NOW!"

Bellatrix scowled and grabbed Malfoy by the shoulder. "Very well , never mind the cruatius curse Lucius. Just kill him and get it over with." She went outside.

"You used me!" yelled Lucius. "You used my own wife against me! I thought we were friends!"

"Well , you thought wrong!" smiled Snape.

"My wife has left!" screamed Lucius. "You are to blame!"

"You drove your own wife away just like you did your son. Face it Lucius. You are alone and you know it!"

" The Dark Lord..."

"...is a murderer and not your friend. Give it up Lucius. Turn your back on him. You don't need him!"

Snape's black eyes were glittering. "Are you a coward?"

"ENOUGH!" roared Lucius. "I've had enough you Snape! AVADA...!

"...STUPIFY!" A jet of red light hit Lucius in the chest and Snape let down his wand.

"Quick reflexes" he said to himself. "Thank you James Potter" he mumbled.

Malfoy sauntered in.

"Draco!" exclaimed Snape. "I thought you were...how did you...Bellatrix!"

" Stupified outside!" said Malfoy. " You said we were leaving in five mintues Professor. It's been twenty at least. Come on! It's time we were going!"

Snape nodded and stepped over the cold body of Lucius. They left immediately.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

" And that , my Lord , is how Snape escaped abducting my son with him" said Lucius as he bowed low.

"Abducted or went freely?" questioned Voldemort coldly. "You see, I too have my eye cast upon Severus and I too know of his actions. Your Son went without any struggle , Lucius. He was by no means abducted."

Lucius stood up. His eyes were afraid. "My Lord...I ...can explain..."

"Why you feel the need to lie to me over and over again ..." Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Is it because you are afraid of me?" He laughed. "Of course you are...when will you learn that I miss nothing. I know when you are lying and I know that right now...you are lying. BELLA!"

A young witch stepped out of the shadows and pulled down her hood. Cold , black eyes gleamed in the darkness and Bellatrix's face appeared. She looked apprehensive.

"My Lord" she said stooping low.

"Get up!" he snarled and she rose immediately.

"You are angry with me, I know that" she said. "However the boy was cunning he..."

"Bella , I am tired of hearing about children managing to thwart you. If that is the case , perhaps I should ask them to be my followers and not YOU PATHETIC LOT!"

Bellatrix gave a little yelp. "He was assisted by Snape!"

"Severus was being guarded by Lucius. It was you against the sixteen year old. Congratulations , Bella. You did a fine job."

"Severus has a great deal of knowledge about magic!" said Lucius. "Far beyond some of us...!"

"Hmmmf!" muttered Bellatrix. Lucius ignored her.

"He can read minds just like you my Lord and although he is not as powerful as you!" added Lucius fearfully catching the angry look in Voldemort eyes. "He is not easy to defeat. We needed help!"

"And your wife has abandoned you , Lucius?" said Voldemort. "Interesting. Well my two friends. Harry Potter is travelling with a group of teenagers , why he is doing that , I am not sure. But I have my suspicions. Severus is no doubt on the same mission ...as for Draco..." Lucius looked upwards. "He will pay the price when I find him!" said Voldemort. "He will die for betraying me." Voldemort's eyes flashed an evil red. "Loyaltly has a price Lucius. Letting me kill your son will prove your loyalty to me.

Lucius didn't speak. Bellatrix looked stunned.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"This is it" said Hermione as they crossed onto a dark , murky lane. "This is Spinners end!"

Ron grimaced. " Not exactly the most modern of areas is it?"

Ginny shivered. "Of all place this is the one where , I'd expect a Death Eater to attack us!"

" Keep your voice down" muttered George. "Or we will be attacked"

" No one is going to be attacked. This is a muggle area" said Hermione. "We should be okay!"

"Should be?" said Ron.

Hermione sighed. " I hope so... Harry?"

What will I do when I come face to face with him?" thought Harry to himself. Snape is not to be trusted. He could kill me at any second.

"Harry?"

He could inform Voldemort on me! What will I do then?"

"Harry, are you listening to me?" cried Hermione.

"And the horcruxes ...if he knows about them , he may be out to find them himself and save them for Voldemort. If he gets them , I will have failed."

"HARRY!"

"Huh? Sorry , Hermione , were you saying something?"

"This is Spinners End Harry."

"Right , wands out everyone and stay alert. Anything that moves , hit it with a simple spell. I want no injuries or anything towards anything else. We can't be sure what is lurking around here."

"Well said , Harry!" called Fred.

Harry shot him a glare. "I'm serious!"

Harry led the group up the lane and towards a small derelict house.

"Is this it?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"How can you be sure?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "I just am."

On the count of three , Harry and the rest burst through the door , wands pointing onwards.

" SNAPE!" yelled Harry. "MALFOY!"

"There's no one here!" said Hermione.

"What?" cried Harry.

"Harry , they're both gone!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 16

Ginny watched Harry crouch in the corner of the room.

"What now?" she asked Hermione who looked just as worried.

"We follow Snape" replied Hermione. "There's bound to be some clues around here. If everyone just perks up and helps me. Perhaps we can leave by dawn."

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. "Perhaps he needs a rest. He must be exhausted by now."

"We all are" said Hermione. "However the Voldemort is not going to take any exception to that. Please , we must continue onwards."

"Hermione's right" said Harry and he stood up. He put his arm around Ginny and kissed her. She smiled. Hermione blushed. "We must keep going. Don't worry" he told Ginny. "I'm fine."

Ginny nodded. "Alright."

Hermione walked over and slapped Ron's head. He had fallen asleep on the floor.

"WAKE UP!" she cried. "Wake up , Ronald! It's time to go."

Ron opened his eyes and blinked furiously. "What?! Now! It's time to go now? I've only barely gotten to sleep."

"Theres no time for sleep" said Harry. "It's a long road from here. I hope everyone knows what they've gotten themselves into."

* * *

Meanwhile ,

"Where are we?" asked Draco in an awed voice as they ambled through a deserted street.

Snape looked over his shoulder and sighed. "We are visiting an "old friend" of mine , Draco. Someone I know can help us!"

"Are we in the muggle world?"

"No" said Snape simply. "We left there ages ago. Brace yourself , Draco. It is unlikely we will be going back for some time."

Draco laughed. "Yeah , as if I'd actually want to go back."

Snape ignored the comment as they reached a pleasant looking house despite the cold darkness surrounding it. Times had changed and the smell of fear and sensation of ever lasting cold in the air was no longer the result of climatic change. A great power had begun to take hold in the Wizarding world and the atmosphere was polluted with the fear of Voldemort.

He knocked three times on the door before it opened slightly and only a pair of hesistant eyes could be seen through a small slit.

"SEVERUS!"

"Minerva please let me in. I sent you that owl. You must believe what I told you."

Mcgonagall looked skeptical. "Words are words , Severus. How do I know you won't kill me as soon as I let you in?"

"We were colleagues , Minerva."

"Albus was my friend!" she snarled. "I find it hard to believe he would confide in you and not in me."

Snape sighed. "He knew you would be the most likely person Voldemort was use for information. If he was to send anyone out to question you , at least you would know nothing and no harm could come to you. It was his reason for not telling you of this."

Mcgonagall sighed and she opened the door fully. Her eyes widened when she saw Draco standing akwardly behind him.

"He's still with you , I see?"

Draco bit his lip. "Evening Professor."

Snape answered curtly. "Well , what could I do Minerva? Leave him behind and let Voldemort get his hands on him?"

"It's what he deserves" she snapped angrily. "It's his fault this started. All those plans , all those accidents that occured at Hogwarts. He was behind it the whole time!"

"Dumbledore was well aware of it!" answersed Snape as they entered the living room. "In fact he purposely saved Malfoys life knowing the penalty if Malfoy failed."

Mcgonagall sighed. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Snape sat down.

"What do you want , Severus?"

"We need your help!"

"We? Who is we?"

"Myself and Harry Potter!"

Mcgonagall jumped up. "Potter! Where is he? The boy needs protection. Surely you haven't left him outside!"

Snape laughed. "Hardly. The boy is on the move , Minerva. Searching for me no doubt. He needs protection. The time has come for us all to work together at Hogwarts. The fate of the wizarding world is in this boy's hands. We must assist him!"

Mcgonagall nodded. "What must I do?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mcgonagall crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Even if I were to help you , how do I know you are telling me the truth? How can I be sure you aren't trying to lure me into some trap. You pulled the wool over plently of people's eyes , Severus , how can I be certain I can trust you?"

"You can't ," replied Snape simply. "However , I give you my word and you will have to trust that. Meanwhile it is best that we find the rest of the order and act fast. Voldemort has already gathered that Potter is on the move and he is set on finding him. Personally I would hope that we reach him first."

"Severus , Potter is convinced that you are a traitor and after all he saw you kill Albus. He is hell bent on killing you."

Snape smiled serenely. " I am fully aware , Minerva , that Potter has escaped the Dark Lord on numerous occasions. But I assure you , he wont be able to kill me." Snape sighed to himself. "I've sacrificed too much to be killed by him."

"You are still bitter , Severus," said Mcgonagall wearily.

Snape sighed. " I have learnt to move on. Now come , we have a long journey."

--

Harry watched Ginny and Hermione with amusement as they sat wearily in Snape's house.

"What are the two of you doing?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," they replied and continued to giggle and laugh secretly.

Harry muttered to himself and Ron lifted his head up groggily and frowned.

"I don't get it!" he moaned. "What the hell could they be so cheery about?"

"Beats me!" replied Harry.

"...And then he looks at me and say's "I'm sorry Hermione. Here let me get it for you," chirped Hermione and she fell about the place laughing. "It's all very simple ,Ginny , just put on a cross face and he will buckle at the knees."

Ginny laughed and turned to look at Harry who gave a small confused wave. "I don't know , Hermione. Harry is the sort of guy who would do anything for me anyways. Sure he is a bit stubborn at times. But I like that about him. He's alive and bursting with energy." She sighed for a moment. "I don't know what to expect from this journey now."

Hermione nodded and consoled her. "Harry has known what he has had to do for some time now. He knows it's the only way."

Ginny nodded. "It's not how Harry feels anymore , Hermione. Harry is brave and I know he would die if it meant it would save us , but I don't know how my heart will cope if I never see him again."

Hermione smiled. "Yes , I understand."

"When you get used to someone," said Ginny. "And you get used to having them around , knowing that they care about you. It's a big shock when you realise they are gone , when they are no longer there." She gave a nervous laugh. "I need Harry."

Hermione nodded and looked at Ron.

"He adores you," said Ginny. "I just thought you'd want to know that."

Hermione smiled. "Does he?"

"Hermione Granger , you already know the answer to that."

Harry and Ron glanced over again.

Ron smiled to himself. "It's weird isn't it?"

"What is?" asked Harry.

"You know , me and Hermione and you and Ginny. I mean when I first met Hermione , I never imagined Id feel this way about her and well...never in a million years did I think you'd be with my sister. It's just weird you know?"

Harry shook his head. "I always knew you and Hermione would end up like this. I think I knew before you even did."

"No way!" laughed Ron.

"Yeah , " said Harry. "The way you looked at her. The way you reacted when Krum liked her." Ron's hand clenched. "Yeah I had a fair idea."

Ron smiled and looked at his sister. "She adored you from the first day she saw you. We're dead lucky , Harry."

Harry smiled and then frowned. Yeah he thought. Lucky. But in a few days or even tomorrow , when the time came to finally confront Voldemort for the last time. Would be so lucky then?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"The boy is on the move, my Lord," said Snape. " I am sure you are already aware of this."

Voldemort stared at his servant and nodded silently. " And yet I remain oblivious to what exactly he is up to."

"He wants to kill you," rasped Bellatrix suddenly. "Not that he will, my Lord," she schreeched. "However that is his plan."

Voldemort laughed. "It will take more than a seventeen year old child to kill me!" he said. "I have come far beyond the trials and tribulations of death. I have overcome them, have I not?"

"You have my Lord," cried Bellatrix. "Oh but you have!" She threw herself onto the floor. Voldemort looked down on her with a mixture of pleasure and revulsion etched on his sinister face.

Snape looked bored. "Despite Bellatrix's award winning acting there , my Lord, it is unwise to immediately assume that Potter is oblivious to your plans."

Voldemort looked affronted. "There is no way he could..."

Voldemort paused and pointed his wand at the door. A jet of red light erupted from it's end and the door split open leaving a pale blonde haired young man shivering on the step.

"AVADA..."

"NO!" Snape yelled and Voldemort paused. Malfoy screamed.

"My Lord," cried Snape. "I brought the boy."

Voldemort smiled slightly. His red eyes gleamed dangerously. "He failed his task, Severus."

"He helped me, my Lord. He helped escape!"

Voldemort listened. "You have entrusted a child to help you, Severus. That is I admit rather unlike you."

"My Nephew is only too pleased to serve you, my Lord," cried Bellatrix as she fell to her knees. "Only ever too pleased."

Voldemort ignored her. "How can I be confident if he cannot even carry out a simple task?"

"The boy has me, your Lord. He is new to this but loyal. You cannot doubt his sincerity towards your cause."

Snape did not flinch as Voldemort's eyes penetrated his.

"Clearing your mind, Severus? Oh and how you do it so well. I never know what exactly you are thinking up there. Never quite sure. I could always use the cruciatus curse. Then even you would spill your most darkest secrets."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Does the Dark Lord not trust me? Does he question my loyalty? Am I not faithful?"

Voldemort waved his hand. "No, no. I trust you, Severus. You are my most loyal follower. You are my connection to the boy. My knowledge, my source. I have complete faith in you, Severus."

Snape bowed. "The Malfoy boy is unlike his Father. He can withstand much more. He is not cowardly," lied Snape.

Voldemort's eyes gleamed. "He failed to kill, Dumbledore."

Snape nodded. "He was not anywhere near the power of Dumbledore. Even when wandless, Dumbledore was surprisingly powerful. I knew the the boy was nervous. I knew I was to carry it out."

Draco watched silently in the corner. Bellatrix kept throwing him filthy looks. "Bow," she hissed. Draco ignored her. Any sign of movement seemed unwise.

Meanwhile back in Spinners End

Hermione opened her eyes wearily and looked around her. Ron was snoring heavily in the corner. She smiled to herself. "Well at least it will scare any rodents away." She fluffed up her pillow just about to close her eyes again when she heard a tiny sigh. Sitting up straight, she glimpsed Harry sitting by himself on the window ledge.

"Harry?" she whispered. She sat up beside him. He smiled slightly.

"I thought you were asleep?" he mumured.

"I was," she replied. "But Mr Snore a lot over there is keeping me awake." She pointed to Ron. Harry laughed quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him kindly.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just thinking."

Hermione laughed this time. "Come on, Harry. Since when have you and Ron ever volunteered to do some thinking. There's clearly something wrong."

Harry sighed. "Well, I was sort of thinking about him."

"You know who?" said Hermione.

"Voldemort! yeah!" Harry said. "I was thinking about the end."

"The end?" said Hermione sounding quite confused. "What do you mean "the end?"

Harry shrugged. "When I meet him, Hermione. The last duel or whatever you want to call it."

Hermione sighed. "Well dont think about it! It's not important at the moment. We have to find horcruxes and destroy them. We can worry about meeting him later."

"There is no "we" , Hermione. I have to do this alone. You heard the prophecy. "Neither can live while the other survives." I have to kill him. It's my task."

"Yes, but we'll be right there behind you all the way. We'll back you up in this, Harry. We'll keep watch and who knows we might take down a few death eaters in the process. We've got your back , Harry."

Harry shook his head. "You can live. You can survive. Voldemort wants me dead. Not you or Ron or Ginny or anyone else. Just me."

"Wrong, Harry. I'm a muggleborn. I'm not wanted either. As for Ron , Ginny and all our friends, they care about you, they support you. Anyone who supported Harry Potter up to now will never be wanted by Voldemort or his followers."

Harry sighed. "I've messed up their lives. I've brought them too far, they cant go back now. They cant leave not unless they betray me to him."

"No, Harry, they cant and no one wants to betray you and thats why you have to let us help you. We've risked enough already. Dont leave us in the dark now! Not when we have come so far."

"It's Ginny too," said Harry. "I dont want to see her getting hurt or even worse tortured by Voldemort. I didn't even want her to come. I think I could live without seeing her again if I knew she was okay. If I knew she was safe. But having her here in the heart of all this trouble, it's not right, Hermione."

"Ginny is strong, Harry. She's determined and speaks her own mind and never backs down. But she supports you and if I have to be honest. I dont believe you could have stopped her from coming with you. I dont think you could have stopped any of us."

"What if he kills me?"

"He wont."

He might."

"We wont let him, Harry. I wont."

"You cant stop him. My parents didn't. Cedric died within seconds."

"Your parents died because they love you. Cedric was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And us, Hermione? What about us?"

"We'll be ready, Harry! We'll be strong and confident. There's no other way of facing this other than sheer courage. I wish I could tell you that I guarantee you will survive , but I cant. However I can tell you that you are a wonderful wizard who has one major advantage on Voldemort. One advantage that could change everything."

Harry looked shocked. "Whats that?"

"Friends, Harry! Friends who will die to save you."

Harry smiled and grasped Hermione's trembling hands. A tear slid down her cheek. She smiled back.

And that is Chapter 31!

So sorry that I took so long to post it. I've been so busy this month with things that I've had no time. Anyways will update as soon as I can!

Raemie!


End file.
